


Hope

by SashaAoev



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pregnant Steve Rogers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashaAoev/pseuds/SashaAoev
Summary: Что будет, если на пути неостановимой силы окажется несдвигаемый объект?Или история о том, что не стоит доводить Верховного мага Земли до отчаяния.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! Мужская беременность!
> 
> 1) Пеппер погибла при событиях Железного Человека-3, что во многом подтолкнуло Тони к созданию Альтрона.   
> 2) Немного благословенной атмосферы 2012го с мстительной семейкой, дружбой и радугой.
> 
>  
> 
> БЕТА DANYA-K https://ficbook.net/authors/92277

Когда на Стива накатило недомогание, он, признаться честно, запаниковал. Что вполне ожидаемо, потому что он в последний раз чувствовал что-то схожее чуть более семидесяти лет назад, замерзая в океане.  
Но Стив решил: это нервное. Он переволновался. А с кем не бывает? Видать, и Капитан Америка может перенервничать. Так и забылся этот эпизод с недомоганием.  
А потом пришел голод. Быть голодным гораздо привычнее, так что Стив просто поел, удивился, как можно было так оголодать после самой рядовой тренировки. И снова не предпринял никаких шагов, чтобы понять, что с ним такое происходит.  
Спустя дней десять на Стива начали стабильно накатывать усталость и голод. Но они быстро отступали, стоило Стиву присесть и съесть шоколадный батончик. Так что теперь в арсенале Капитана Америка помимо пистолета, армейского ножа, аптечки, дополнительного перевязочного материала и карандаша обосновалась шоколадка.  
— Это для Ванды? — удивленно спросил как-то Сэм, увидев сборы Кэпа.  
— Это для меня. — Стив тяжело уставился на Сокола, чтобы отбить у того охоту интересоваться дальше.  
Что самое ужасное: терпеть Стив не мог. Просто не мог. Когда на него накатывало, он становился совершенно беспомощным. Чести прикрывать присевшего подкрепиться Капитана Америка неизменно удостаивался Сэм.  
Именно он забил тревогу, когда каждая их вылазка стала прерываться смертельно бледным Кэпом, торопливо жующим шоколад. Иногда в самое неподходящее время.  
— Стив, надо поговорить. — Видит Бог, Сокол откладывал этот разговор до конца.  
Но, когда его подстрелили из-за того, что Кэп не смог удержаться и зашуршал оберткой шоколадки, пока они сидели в засаде, терпение Сэма лопнуло.  
— В следующий раз я избавлюсь от обертки заранее. — Стив опустил голову и принял свой самый виноватый вид.  
Сэм приобнял его за плечи здоровой рукой и потащил за собой по коридорам дворца.  
— Да хрен с ней с оберткой! Что с тобой такое происходит, м? Это волнует меня гораздо больше. — Уилсон выразительно посмотрел на Капитана.  
— Я умираю, — как на духу выложил Стив и неловко улыбнулся.  
Сэм потерял дар речи. Он молчал целую минуту, не меньше. И все это время они стояли, пялясь друг на друга.  
— Думаю, у сыворотки есть ресурс. И он, судя по всему, выработался. И, как итог, я умираю. Давно пора на самом деле. — Стив снова улыбнулся, и Сэм буквально почувствовал, как его душу разодрало в клочья, а сердце начало сбоить. — Это продолжается уже некоторое время. И я… собираюсь к Пегги. Как-то так, дружище.  
Сэм всегда считал себя гарлемским бруталом. Он самостоятельно выбился в люди, прошел сотни боевых столкновений, пережил посттравмат и научил многих солдат бороться с ним, он работал с Капитаном Америка. И все это досталось ему не за красивые глазки, уж поверьте.  
Но на этом моменте гарлемский брутал почувствовал, как слезы подступили к глазам, а в носу нестерпимо засвербило.  
Сэм вцепился в Стива и притянул того к себе, игнорируя тупую боль в забинтованном плече.  
Он бы, может, и зарыдал взаправду, если бы Ванда не пришла.  
— Я почувствовала… Господи! Что с вами?  
— Он умирает!  
Стив неловко обнимал Сокола, поглаживая по спине.  
— Кто? — Ванда на всякий случай окутала их всех защитным куполом.  
— Кэп!  
— Стив? — Ванда подошла ближе и уставилась на мужчин.  
Нет, Ванда не стала плакать. Не потому, что ей не было жалко Стива, а потому, что она не чувствовала, что тот и вправду умирает.  
А она бы чувствовала, будь это и правда так. Уж распознавать смерть она научилась первее всего.  
— Возможно, ты просто болен? Простыл? — осторожно уточнила она.  
Сэм фыркнул и отлип от Капитана.  
— С ним твориться что-то странное! Не отрицай! И не мог он простыть!  
— Он не умирает, Сэм, — упрямо мотнула головой девушка. — Я бы знала. Что бы с ним ни происходило, он не умирает. Но надо сходить к врачу…  
Стив отрицательно покачал головой.  
— Не в том мы положении, чтобы по врачам ходить. Давайте просто оставим все как есть и…  
— Тогда я скажу Т’Чалле. Он поможет. — Ванда решительно направилась вперед по коридору, но Стив успел ее поймать за руку.  
— Он и так для нас столько сделал и продолжает делать.  
Ванда направила на Стива руки и обратилась к Сэму, показывая на алые нити своей силы.  
— Определенные изменения я чувствую, но он точно не умирает. Возможно, болезнь. Возможно, даже магия. Нам нужна помощь, Сэм.  
— Вырубай, — кивнул Сокол, отойдя от Кэпа.  
Такого удара в спину Стив не ожидал! Ванда мгновенно сомкнула свои нити вокруг него, спеленала с чудовищной силой и перекрыла кислород, чтобы лишить сознания ненадолго.  
Стив мгновенно озверел. Иначе не скажешь! Он сам от себя не ожидал такого бурной реакции! Он рвал эти магические путы, и что самое жуткое: силы Алой ведьмы поддавались. С ума сойти! Она крошила металл, растерзала относительно недавно Альтрона, крушила здания, сводила людей с ума, а сейчас… Алые нити рвались под руками Капитана.  
Сэм уже было приглядывался к ближайшей колонне, чтобы ее обрушить на Стива, как к ним на помощь пришли Дора Милаж.  
С воинственным кличем они со смертоносной слаженностью атаковали Стива и довели начатое Вандой до конца. Капитан Америка сначала рухнул на колени, потом вытянулся на полу и затих. Для верности Окойе еще раз жахнула его острием копья и задала вопрос:  
— Ну и что тут происходит?!  
— Он считает, что умирает, но это не так, — зачастила Ванда, спешно убирая свою силу и помогая Сэму поднять Капитана. — Но он болен. И ему нужна помощь.  
— По-другому этого упрямца было не затащить к врачам.  
— Я отведу вас к лекарям. — Окойе дважды постучала по мраморному полу и ее стражницы опустили копья.  
Главный лекарь Н’ганья, пошептав древние заговоры и просканировав на ультрасовременном оборудовании пребывающего без сознания Капитана, внезапно затрясся, побледнел, вскинул руки и торжественно произнес:  
— Великий воин из белого племени!  
Тут же потешно подхватил свои одеяния и ринулся прочь из зала.  
— Мой господин! Мой господин! — Его крики удалялись дальше по коридору.  
Когда Ванда обернулась к остальным, то увидела, как вакандцы перешептываются между собой. Ванду обуял настоящий ужас, когда оставшиеся лекари стали один за другим опускаться на колени вокруг ложа Капитана. Они что-то бормотали под нос и буквально распластывались на полу. В Ваканде подобное не принято, а вот поди ж ты! Творилась какая-то дичь! Стража в дверях сомкнула ряды, перекрыв вход (и выход) из зала, и заняла боевую стойку.  
Слава богу, на Сэма и Ванду никто не направлял оружие, тем не менее страшно было до трясучки.  
Т’Чалла был в шоке. Он зашел с перекошенным от шока лицом, и это стало последней каплей для Ванды.  
— Если сейчас же мне не объяснят, что тут творится… — Ее высокий от волнения девичий голос разнесся над залом, свет мигнул, а вся аппаратура запищала, пол пошел ходуном. И в центре всего этого стояла Ванда, раскинув руки и сверля взглядом короля.  
— Оставьте нас, — велел Т’Чалла негромко.  
Когда в зале остались только король и Мстители, Т’Чалла подошел к Капитану.  
— Согласно нашим поверьям, первый король-пантера был так несокрушим в бою, а сердце его было так отважно, что небеса, пославшие нам вибраниум, проявили к нему особое расположение. Он был первой пантерой, тем, кто объединил эти земли и принес благоденствие в наш мир. За это он получил дар. Он приобщился к таинству материнства. — На этих словах Т’Чалла многозначительно замолк.  
Повисло молчание.  
— И что это значит? — Сэм все-таки подал голос.  
— Стив Роджерс — великий воин вашего племени. И он тоже получил особый дар, — терпеливо разъяснил король.  
— Таинство материнства? — Ванда привалилась к столу, что стоял рядом, лишь бы не упасть от потрясения.  
— Эй, нет! Ты чего-то попутал, приятель! Я знаю этого парня довольно давно, если бы у него в штанах кое-чего не хватало, я б заметил! — Сэм ткнул пальцем в сторону Стива и натянуто рассмеялся.  
— У Капитана сыворотка, не так ли? Практически неизученная. Не знаю почему, но факт остается фактом: Стив Роджерс в интересном положении. Мой народ хочет славить его, и я, признаться, тоже взволнован. Это честь принимать в своем дворце того, кто носит под сердцем чудо. Надеюсь, вы не покинете Ваканду? И позволите нам позаботиться о…  
— Погодь! — Сэм выставил палец вперед и потыкал воздух, выражая этим жестом свое недоверие к словам Т’Чаллы. — То есть вот этот парень, Капитан Америка то бишь, беременный? Вот прямо сейчас?  
— Да, — просто ответил король и улыбнулся.  
Сэм едва не потерял сознание. Он бы, скорее всего, так и грохнулся в обморок, но в себя пришел Стив и смешал все карты.  
— Капитан? Прошу вас успокойтесь. Все под контролем, — начал было Т’Чалла.  
Но Кэп скривился, резко перевесился с края сканера, и его стошнило. Он отчаянно содрогался, избавляясь от содержимого желудка.  
— Воды! И приберите тут все! — распорядился король.  
Уборщики, бесшумно ступая, вошли в следующую секунду и принялись приводить зал в порядок, почтительно не поднимая головы, но украдкой разглядывая Стива.  
Слухи в королевском дворце распространялись подобно пожару.  
— Благодарю. — Т’Чалла кивком головы отпустил уборщиков. — Капитан, вы в порядке? Смею заверить, абсолютно не о чем беспокоиться. Мы позаботимся о вас.  
— Я умираю? — тускло спросил Стив, морщась от желчи во рту.  
Внезапно все разом стало доставлять невыносимые страдания: одежда казалась слишком тесной, запахи — слишком резкими, жара — сводящей с ума, свет — чересчур ярким, гудение приборов — назойливым.  
— Нет. Я бы даже сказал, наоборот! — восторженно воскликнул король. — Вы наполнены жизнью и способны дать новую жизнь!  
— Ты беременный, — брякнул Сэм.  
— Срань Господня, — в сердцах выпалил Стив, и все застыли в изумлении.  
Почему-то Стив им сразу поверил. Его замутило от осознания, от страха, от паники, потом от отвращения к себе, потому что первой мыслью было: надо избавиться от этого противоестественного плода. Потом он повернулся к Ванде, и все мысли вымело из головы.  
— Боже, я тебе не навредил? Ты в порядке? — Роджерс слез со сканирующей поверхности и поспешно подошел к Ванде.  
— Я в порядке. Поздравляю, Стив. — Ванда улыбнулась и обняла Капитана, спрятав лицо на его груди, да так и замерла. — Я так рада. Это было нужно нам всем.  
— Что?  
— Мир. — Ванда отодвинулась от Капитана и, глядя ему в глаза, убежденно повторила: — Этот ребенок принесет мир.  
— Что ж… Я тоже поздравляю. Хотя это просто… нет, ты не подумай, я рад за тебя, я немного в шоке только и всего. Подумать только… — Сэм безумно рассмеялся и не смог остановиться, чем напугал всех присутствующих.  
Пришлось вызвать лекарей обратно.

Стив лежал в кровати, вытянувшись, и старался дышать как можно реже. Тщательно выстиранные простыни и наволочка воняли какими-то местными травами, и Стив умирал с каждым вдохом. Кондиционер работал на полную, но это не помогало.  
Запахи, звуки, свет — все было будто выкрученным на максимум, а Стив словно сделался сверхчувствительным к малейшим изменениям вокруг. Так плохо ему не было еще ни разу, хотя разного дерьма в жизни Стив Роджерс хлебнул знатно, это вам любой подтвердит. И все-таки хуже нынешнего состояния не мог припомнить.  
— И все же я умираю. Они что-то напутали, — бормочет Стив, сглатывая подкатывающую к горлу желчь. — Дети — это ведь хорошо, не может быть, чтобы они приносили столько страданий.  
Стив страдал. Он принял это и смирился. Лучше от этого не стало.  
Ему стоило большого труда встать и доплестись до двери, но дальнейший путь был непосилен. Стив сжал зубы и приказал себе терпеть. Он всегда умел терпеть. Но не в этот раз, тело взбесилось мгновенно и в знак своего протеста исторгнуло из себя все, что было в желудке. А было там немного, но менее мерзким от этого не стало, разумеется.  
Стив почти заплакал, и это напугало его еще больше.  
Откуда ни возьмись появились лекари и стража.  
— Вам не следует вставать и покидать комнату. Все, что вам потребуется, мы принесем.  
Стив попросил оставить его одного. Лекари покинули комнату, почтительно кланяясь, чем вызвали неимоверное раздражение у Капитана. Когда стража встала за дверью с видом, что намерена сопровождать Стива всюду, Роджерсу стало совсем худо.

Ванда, в это же время почувствовав неладное, решила навестить Капитана. Хорошо бы его вообще одного не оставлять, но девушка не была уверена в том, что они могут как-то помочь. Она, конечно, представительница женского пола, но о беременности не знает от слова ничего, а уж про Сэма и говорить не приходится. Он хоть и мозгоправ, но мозгоправ узкоспециализированный, вряд ли у военных психологов есть нужда изучать поведение беременных.  
— Сэм? Пошли к Стиву. Думаю, нам нужно быть рядом.  
— Я до усрачки напуган.  
— Представь, каково ему.  
Сэм решительно кивнул и двинулся первым.  
У дверей их встретила охрана. Стражницы переглянулись, но в конце концов пропустили Мстителей.  
— Нужно разбудить Баки, — вынес вердикт Сэм, как только увидел свернувшегося клубком Капитана, лежащего прямо на полу.  
— Нет! — запротестовал Стив, сворачиваясь еще плотнее. — Ни в коем случае!  
— Тебе нужна помощь, Кэп, — как можно мягче произнесла Ванда. — Шури и Т’Чалла вовсю работают, они что-нибудь обязательно придумают!  
Ванда не стала говорить, что вся Ваканда сейчас работает только над одним: над устройством праздника попышнее. Говоря, что народ его страны хочет славить Капитана, король нисколько не преуменьшил.  
— Над чем они работают? — тут же подозрительно вскинулся Стив.  
— Над тем, чтобы помочь тебе.  
— Я не избавлюсь от ребенка. — Капитан принял свой самый угрожающий вид, хотя его почти зеленое лицо и дрожащие руки не внушали того ужаса, на который рассчитывал Роджерс.  
— Боже, конечно нет! — воскликнул Сэм. — Мы никому не позволим навредить вам! Я к тому, что тут никто не понимает, что происходит! И все напуганы. Я так точно! А ты беременный! И… Короче нам нужна помощь. Помощь всех, понимаешь, Кэп? Всех.  
Ванда перевела взгляд на Сэма, затем на Стива и кивнула.  
— Ладно. — В конце концов Стив ведь принял решение оставить ребенка, постараться выносить и родить, не умерев при этом. Задачка уровня сложности сто, не меньше. И тут без команды не обойтись.  
Как женщины это делают?! Выносят и рожают?! Но он же в Ваканде. С ее медициной и наукой, и с ним друзья.  
Одним словом, Стив немного воспрял духом.  
— Свяжусь с Нат и попрошу ее разыскать для меня кое-кого.  
Ванда и Сэм будто посветлели лицом при его словах.  
— Что ж… Может, выйдем на воздух? — предложил Уилсон.  
На террасу вышли они втроем и стража.  
— Теперь так будет всегда, — обреченно вздохнул Стив и вытянулся на лежаке.

Славили Капитана действительно с размахом. Народ собрался в столице, и даже производство все встало. На ближайшие три дня король объявил праздник, и все изобилие этой страны было выставлено во всей красе.  
Стив заметил за собой новый жест: он стремится защитить живот. Военная выучка приучила его защищать голову прежде всего, но теперь возникло другое инстинктивное желание, он прикрывал живот от слишком пристальных взглядов, от случайных толчков, отодвигался открывая двери, следил, чтобы ничем горячим не облиться. Стража к нему никого кроме короля, королевской семьи, лекарей и Мстителей не подпускала. И за это Стив им был особенно благодарен, потому что желающих прикоснуться к носителю чуда — как теперь называли здесь Стива — было немерено.  
Роджерс даже немного обижался. Самую малость в самой глубине души. Но все же обижался. Он теперь «носитель чуда», не человек, не личность, не Стив Роджерс. Он носитель чуда, эдакое вместилище, сосуд, не более. Обидно, согласитесь.  
— Нат? Слава богу, я дозвонился! — Стив сжал переговорное устройство и вслушался в приветствие на том конце. — Мне нужна помощь. Найди, пожалуйста, Шерон Картер. Ше-рон Кар-тер. Сиерра-Отель-Альфа… Разобрала? Она была номер 13 в ЩИТе. Что? Нет, это защищенный канал. Я уверен, что утечки не будет. Зачем она мне? Ну… В общем, у меня тут ситуация SOS. — Стив нервно рассмеялся и взъерошил волосы на затылке. — Я в беде, Нат. Сэм и Ванда со мной. Они в порядке. Мы в Ваканде. Но я… Это не для сеанса связи. Даже по защищенному каналу. Найди мне Шерон, ладно?

Наташа Шерон не нашла. Она нашла кое-кого другого.

На следующее утро спозаранку, пока Стива немилосердно тошнило над раковиной, раздался звонок Того Самого Телефона.  
— Боже, Роджерс, убери от меня своего коммунистического Цербера, — медленно и протяжно проговорил Тони. — Она мне уже плешь тут проела!  
Тони безбожно врал. Романова только раз ему позвонила и сказала лишь, что у Стива беда. После чего отключилась и больше на связь не выходила. Тони пережил одни из худших часов в своей жизни в торгах между совестью и злостью. Позвонить или не позвонить? В конце концов он напился и задремал. Ему приснилась Пеппер, Тони посчитал это знаком.  
И позвонил.  
Стив же мысленно проклинал Наташу на все лады. Он просил найти ему Шерон, это было бы хорошее утешение в такое тяжелое время. Он безусловно рад, что рядом с ним Ванда и Сэм. Ну и несколько сотен тысяч жителей Ваканды. И все же… Ванда еще ребенок, не с Дора Милаж ведь обсуждать материнство! Или, упаси боже, с матерью Т’Чаллы! Так что Шерон.  
Обсуждать с Наташей свое положение Стив не хотел. Нат тщательно скрывала свою самую страшную тайну: она мечтала о домике в глуши, Брюсе под боком и паре ребятишек. И Кэп считал, не стоит сообщать ей, что дар, столь желаемый, но не доступный ей, оказался в руках Роджерса.  
— Здравствуй, Тони. Как твои дела?  
— О нет-нет-нет! Мне сказали, ты в страшной беде, но, раз уж ты в состоянии говорить и держать телефон, я засчитаю это как показатель твоего абсолютного благополучия. Пока!  
Тони отключился, а Стив убрал Тот Самый Телефон в выдвижной ящик прикроватной тумбы.  
Спустя секунду на него накатила такая жуткая хандра и слабость, что он вытянулся прямо на полу, вытащил телефон обратно и набрал сообщение.  
 _Я беременный._  
— Если это шутка такая, то… — Тони перезвонил сразу.  
— Сыворотка Эрскина толком не изучена. Шури говорит, что вирус пытается выполнить предназначение каждой твари, живущей на Земле.  
— Ну про тварь это ты очень метко. Тварюга ты знатная, Роджерс.  
— И это предназначение в том, чтобы дать потомство. — Стив сделал вид, что ничего не расслышал. — И так как я единственный носитель сыворотки Эрскина, то… ничего другого вирус не придумал. И просто… оплодотворил меня же. Как-то так. Возможно, если бы я имел сексуальные отношения с Наташей, то мы вполне могли бы зачать малыша, но…  
— Или с Красным Черепом.  
— Что?  
— Красный Череп ведь тоже был носителем сыворотки. И твой дружок Холодное Сердце. Вы бы заделали супермалыша на радость Россу!  
— Может быть, — устало согласился Стив, потирая глаза. — Факт в том, что я беременный. И проверять, выйдет ли у нас с Баки или с Нат, супермалыш, я не хочу. Как видишь, я без чужой помощи обошелся.  
— Ну конечно! Все сам! — проворчал Тони. — Даже тут умудрился отличиться. Без чужой помощи. Если это шутка, Роджерс, я прилечу в Ваканду и надеру тебе зад! И на этот раз точно надеру!

Через два с четвертью часа Ванда и Сэм в сопровождении пограничников Ваканды встречали броню МАРК-Хер-знает-уже-какой-номер.  
— Ну и где этот оболтус беременный? — Тони ткнул пальцем в сторону встречающей группы. — Он ведь тронулся умом, верно?  
— И тебе здравствуй, Старк. — Сэм подал сигнал пограничникам, чтобы они убрали оружие.  
— Хэй, сбавь тон, Сокол. Я тут вообще-то с миротворческой миссией. — Тони выставил палец вверх.  
— Ты пьян, что ли? — подозрительно уточнила Ванда и переглянулась с Сэмом. — Он пьян.  
— Все-то ты знаешь... Ну чуть-чуть пригубил, подумаешь. Главный морализатор где?  
— Пойдем. Порядок, парни. Это свой. — Сэм максимально уверенным жестом взял броню за предплечье и потянул за собой. Ему меньше всего хотелось сейчас повторять события годичной давности, но не вспомнить их он не мог.  
— Хватит тыкать в меня своими железками. — Тони нервно отмахнулся от обступившей его группы. — Вибраниумная хрень меня нервирует с некоторых пор.  
— Да, прошу вас, не накаляйте. — Внезапно Ванда поддержала Старка и встала рядом с ним, лицом к пограничникам. — Мы сопроводим его во дворец.  
Время разбрасывать камни, и время собирать камни. Год назад Ванда ни за что бы не подумала, что будет готова сражаться за Старка, прикрывать его, защищать. Удивительно, как меняются людские приоритеты! Ванда повторила про себя: всему свое время, и время всякой вещи под небом: время разбрасывать камни, и время собирать камни, время войне, и время миру[1].

С самого утра народ Ваканды славил великого воина белого племени. В простонародье Стива Роджерса.  
Тони шел по улицам города к дворцу и поражался разнице между тем, что вакандцы показывали миру, представляя себя отсталой аграрной страной «третьего мира», и тем, кем они являлись на самом деле. Сам факт того, что к Тони в броне никто не то что не подходил, на него даже не смотрели, доказывал, что какие-то там МАРКи здесь никого не впечатляют. Было даже как-то… обидно.  
Все были разодеты в праздничные одеяния, танцевали, пели, гонялись на летательных аппаратах, аналогов которых нет ни в Старом Свете, ни в Новом. Тони протянул руку и коснулся удивительных проекций, освещавших двор у дворца.  
— Пусть он сдаст оружие. — Окойе встретила гостя у подножия лестницы, ведущей ко входу во дворец.  
— Я безоружен.  
— Это. Сними. — Окойе коснулась острием копья брони.  
— Хэй, дамочка, уж не знаю…  
— Довольно, — властный голос Т’Чаллы прервал Тони, не дав ему вступить в перепалку со стражей.  
— Тони? — Рядом с королем, вернее, даже не то, что рядом, под руку с ним стоял Стив. В белом расшитом балахоне, с бородой и общим печальным выражением лица он выглядел практически реинкарнацией Иисуса. При условии, что Иисус бы качался и сидел на стероидах.  
Старк разглядывал Роджерса и думал, что вот и случилось. Случилось то, чего он больше всего боялся, черт возьми! Он копил в себе злость, по крупицам терпеливо и трепетно собирал раздражение, год, весь долбаный год он собирал в кучу топливо из обиды, одиночества, злости, страха, чтобы, когда придет время, одной искрой поджечь все. Взорваться клубком ненависти. Из душевного упадка, разочарования, жалости к себе, злости на Стива Тони надеялся взрастить несокрушимую ненависть, то, что даст ему сил принять свое одиночество, захлопнуть дверь в прошлое, вскинуть голову и твердо сказать прямо в лицо Роджерсу: ты мне не нужен.  
И никогда нужен не был.  
И уж тем более не будешь нужен впредь.  
Но случилось самое страшное: все вспыхнуло разом и сгорело так же разом.  
Стив, опираясь о руку короля, спустился по ступеням, внизу отпустил руку Т’Чаллы и, шаркая мягкими узорчатыми тапками, пошел к Тони. Медленно, но неотвратимо. Он был бледен и вроде даже дрожал, но голову держал прямо и высоко, как и всегда. Ни капли сомнений или страха. Капитан Америка, мать его. Стив никогда не избегал драк, и в этом был корень всех их с Тони проблем. Не избегать драки — это не достоинство, вот что хотел сказать Тони, но все слова застряли где-то в глотке. И все, что он мог, — это вылезти из брони и встать в ожидании, когда Стив дойдет до него.  
Костер так тщательно собираемой ненависти сделал всего лишь пшик, и вот уже весь пепел развеяло.  
Тони прокашлялся, но вышло все равно сипло.  
— Потрепало тебя знатно, Роджерс.  
— На себя посмотри, — совершенно ровным тоном без единой нотки волнения ответил Стив и протянул руку.  
Старк вскинул бровь, цокнул языком, но на рукопожатие ответил, однако только им дело не ограничилось: Стив резко притянул его к себе, заключил в объятия.  
— Я скучал, Тони.  
Тони хотелось бы припомнить Сибирь, поехидничать о том, где его обожаемый Барнс, да хоть бы о том, чего это Роджерс под ручку с королем ходит, да и много чего еще.  
— Не думай, что я не откалибровал броню, — вот и все, что удалось из себя выдавить в итоге.  
От Стива немного пахло потом, его волосы отросли, борода совсем не кололась, а балахон был, видимо, полностью ручной работы. Тони усилием воли заставил себя не обнять Роджерса в ответ.  
Стив похлопал Тони по плечу и отодвинулся.  
— Если бы ты хотел моей крови, ты бы не пришел.  
— Может, я хочу своими руками переломать все твои кости?  
— Я ждал этого год. Ты не явился по мою душу, но стоило мне влипнуть, как ты…  
— Заткнись. — Тони обиженно фыркнул и решительно двинулся в сторону дворца. — Пятница, за мной.  
И дойдя до Т’Чаллы коротко поклонился и тут же спросил:  
— Ваше Величество, где у вас тут наливают? Вроде празднуете что-то?  
— Мы славим…  
— Ты уверен, что хочешь выпить прямо сейчас? — сварливо произнес Стив, опираясь о предупредительно подставленную руку Сэма.  
Ванда на всякий случай немного ослабила собственный контроль и прощупала атмосферу. Здесь была обида, усталость, кого-то тошнило, скорее всего Стива, кто-то хотел танцевать, скорее всего король, хотя по нему не скажешь, немного замешательства и неловкости и много других едва уловимых оттенков чувств.  
Но ни капли агрессии.  
Ванда выдохнула и ответила на вопрос Тони.  
— В главном зале для нас накрыт стол, предлагаю пройти туда.  
— А выпить?  
— Все, что пожелаете, мистер Старк. — Т’Чалла гостеприимно посторонился, указывая рукой гостю дорогу. — Выпьем!  
— Как бы чего не вышло, — опасливо протянул Сэм, помогая Стиву преодолеть ступени.  
— Если он не размазал меня тонким слоем, сразу как явился сюда, то теперь уж точно ничего не будет. — Стив ободряюще сжал руку Уилсона и с улыбкой посмотрел на броню, двигающуюся за Тони.  
— А если напьется и начнет бузить?  
— Ну… с этим я справлюсь. Не в первой.  
— Хм, я чего-то о вас не знаю, парни?  
— Много будешь знать — скоро состаришься.

Тони выпил два бокала местного вина подряд и залпом, и, только когда в голове зашумело, он смог заставить себя снова посмотреть на Роджерса. Тот потягивал какую-то мутную водицу и улыбался над чем-то сказанным Соколом. Ванда и Т’Чалла ели фрукты, о чем-то переговариваясь. Кажется, эти отщепенцы Мстители уже давно привыкли к этому месту, а местное население привыкло к ним.  
Ванда и Сэм были одеты в обычную одежду, в простые футболки и легкие тканевые брюки, а Роджерс — в расшитый балахон с мотивами, которые совпадали с рисунками на одежде королевской семьи. Охрана, немногочисленные приближенные гости также одеты в праздничные национальные одеяния.  
Чертов Роджерс! И тут вписался как свой!  
Тони раздраженно выпил еще бокал, не почувствовав вкуса.  
— А что мы празднуем-то в итоге? — спросил Тони у сидящего рядом мужика.  
— Славим великого воина. Небеса осчастливили его великим даром.  
— Что-то не выглядит он шибко осчастливленным, — ворчливо протянул Старк.  
Тони был уже готов вступить в бесполезную перепалку исключительно из вредности, но тут заиграла музыка. Шури — сестра короля — выскочила при первых же ударах барабанов и, подскочив к Ванде, потянула ее за собой. Что больше всего удивило Тони, Ванда пошла, не сопротивляясь. К девушкам присоединилась мать короля, и танцы развернулись во всю. Тони подумал, что Ванде совершенно точно не впервой танцевать под местные ритмы, вон как уверенно двигается! И ни разу не сбилась. Вот значит как! Пока он там прикрывал этих психов мятежных, выслушивал Росса и сходил с ума на заседаниях суда и сената, терпел допросы и отбивался от журналюг, эти здесь плясали да бухали! А винцо-то у короля зачетное, ничего не скажешь. И все равно подонки. Вот же… мрази неблагодарные.  
Чтобы как-то нарушить все здесь происходящее, всю эту чертову идиллию, Тони решительно встал со своего места и пошел к Роджерсу. За эти двадцать несчастных метров намерения Старка успели смениться где-то миллиард раз: хочется врезать, влезть в броню и свалить, влезть в броню и врезать, потом свалить, влезть в броню, врезать, вылезти и самому же пожалеть Стива, перевернуть стол, вылить вино на голову Роджерсу, обняться, сказать, что тот тупой, но Пятница бесстрастным тоном сообщает Тони, что Стив Роджерс, бывший капитан армии США, лишенный звания Капитана Америка, ныне самый разыскиваемый преступник, беременный, уверенность в этом у Пятницы на 87%.  
— Точнее я скажу, если удастся взять образец крови.  
— Роджерс, дай руку.  
Стив, не колеблясь, протянул правую руку, ладонью вверх. Протянул Тони, но тот отошел на шаг назад, броня перехватила руку Стива, Сэм вскочил со стула, но Роджерс велел ему сесть обратно.  
— Все нормально. Что ты делаешь, Пятница? Ауч!  
— Беру образец вашей крови, мистер Роджерс.  
— И зачем?  
— Сэр, он на сто процентов беременный.  
Тони как раз тянулся за еще одним бокалом с вином и, вздрогнув при этих словах, неловко опрокинул бокал на стол. Кроваво-красная жидкость потекла с края стола на белоснежный мраморный пол тонкой струйкой, образуя уродливую лужицу.  
Тони внезапно задумался, а пустил ли он вообще кровь в Той Драке Роджерсу. Его броня была измочалена, а он сам почти четыре месяца восстанавливался от последствий. Стив же сохранил мобильность и тотальных повреждений не получил.  
Но здесь нет Барнса.  
И если Роджерс не прячет его специально, то… да, пустил. Отнял самое дорогое. Сердце выдрал. Тони испытал краткое мстительное удовлетворение. Он старый больной человек, навидавшийся всякого дерьма, он имеет на это право, в конце-то концов!  
— Беременный, значит?  
— Я ведь говорил.  
— Мало ли что ты там говорил! Хотя… в твоем случае важнее то, что ты недоговариваешь, да? О чем на этот раз умолчал, м?  
— Тони, я… — Стив нахмурился, обдумывая, как поступить сейчас. — Пойдем.  
— По темным бункерам я с тобой больше не ходок, учти. — Фраза, сказанная максимально шутливо, абсолютно не помогла унять напряжение, а наоборот, усугубила.  
— Нет, не в темный бункер мы идем, а в светлую лабораторию. Познакомься получше с Шури, она здесь местный гений. — Стив каким-то образом сохранил ровный тон и вежливо-нейтральное выражение лица. — Может, даже даст поиграть в свои игрушки.  
— Возьму на заметку.

Барнс выглядел как прилегший на часок отдохнуть киллер. Тони предпочел бы видеть его дохлым, ну или хотя бы хоть немного страдающим. Но нет.  
— Он…  
— В криосне. Сам того пожелал. Пока Шури не найдет способ вытравить из него Солдата. — Стив похлопал по стеклу капсулы и отошел, чтобы не заслонять Тони вид.  
— Никто из нас ничего не выиграл тогда, да? Тогда какого черта это все случилось, Роджерс?  
— Если бы я знал ответ на этот вопрос, ничего бы такого не произошло. Но одно я знаю точно: все можно исправить, кроме смерти. — Стив смотрел в окно, но видел не Вакандский пейзаж, а что-то свое. И Тони не был уверен, что хочет знать, что именно видит Капитан Америка, когда говорит о смерти. — Я не позволил вам друг друга убить, а значит, надежда есть.  
И только хотел Старк пренебрежительно фыркнуть, чтобы показать свое отношение к словам Стива, как тот повернулся к нему и уставился в упор.  
— Шури найдет способ вправить Баки мозги, а ты… обретешь твердь под ногами и осознаешь, кто ты есть на самом деле.  
— И кто же я по-твоему?  
— Защитник Земли. Лучший, что у нее есть.  
И, просто чтобы избавиться от этой неловкости и (черт бы побрал Роджерса!) неуместного смущения, Тони брякнул:  
— Есть у меня одна программка. М.О.Р.Г. Название так себе, знаю, но эффект хорош. И вот я думаю, если Шури чего в коде покрутит, она вполне может заработать как надо для Холодного Сердца. Жаль Брюса нет нигде. Не в курсе случаем?  
— Нет, зато знаю, где Вижн.  
— Виж? Так я думал, он в…  
— Он будет здесь завтра после полудня. Ванда меня теперь убьет.  
— Так они… ну типа того?  
Стив кивнул и покраснел.  
Стив крайне редко краснел, стольник как-никак, чего уж такого могло случиться, чтобы он покраснел! Всего навидался и не по одному разу! Но Ванда и Вижн… Трогали его сердце как ценителя прекрасного.  
И заодно доказывали, что в нем еще осталось хоть что-то от этого «ценителя прекрасного».  
— Вот как. Ну ладно… Дети так быстро растут. Только вчера собрал его в лаборатории, а тут нате, уже шашни крутит. То-то я говорил, не просто так они свой паприкаш готовят. — Тони улыбнулся практически искренне.  
— Да, дети… — Стив рассеянно кивнул.  
— Ты будешь самым классным звездно-полосатым родителем, — убежденно произнес Старк и поспешил покинуть помещение.  
— Скоро увидимся, дружище. — Стив зачем-то погладил поручень у капсулы и тоже ушел.

Праздничная вакханалия даже к ночи не умерила свой размах. А Старк все никак не мог отсюда свалить. Он удостоверился в том, что все не розыгрыш и не массовая галлюцинация. Стив Роджерс действительно беременный. Сам по себе. Единственный, кто даже с таким делом справился в одиночку, но Тони видел, как Роджерс хмурился, когда думал, что никто не смотрит, заметил, как суперсолдат теперь двигается, Пятница дала полную выкладку: Стив иначе питается, ходит, даже дышит! Стив умудрился сам от себя залететь, и можно не сомневаться, он даже из чисто природного упрямства выносит малыша, но рожать (понятно, что ребенка извлекут хирургически) боится до ужаса. Ему нужны были люди рядом. Его люди.  
Тони прогуливался в сопровождении Пятницы по дворцу и забрел обратно в лабораторию, где в центре располагалась капсула со спящим Барнсом. Специально он сюда точно не шел, но вот.  
Культя смотрелась пугающе. В целом спящий Барнс выглядел угрожающе.  
— Пеппер бы одобрила, — пробормотал Тони и подозвал Пятницу поближе. — Посмотрим, что тут можно сделать.  
— Так и знала, что вы не устоите! — раздалось за спиной. Шури легко сбежала по ступенькам и встала рядом. — Я уже пробовала откалибровать по-всякому. Плотно зашит в подкорку, боюсь, все сознание рухнет и тогда… Мистер Роджерс этого не переживет. Вот конкретно этого не переживет.  
— Когда-то пережил. Он думал, его друг умер, и много лет жил с этим вполне сносно. — Тони развернул проекции и уже прикинул, как можно совместить его программу с уже разработанными Шури.  
— Это будет больнее, — покачала головой девушка.  
— Так печешься о Роджерсе?  
— Ну… Он всем нравится. Он везде свой. Наверное, это значит, что и везде чужой.  
— Хм…  
— Вы почините его друга?  
— Дай-ка подумать. Хм… Да, починю. Ты тут уже почти все сделала, считай.  
— Мы с Виженом делали.  
— Он здесь часто бывает?  
— Когда как. Иногда каждую неделю, иногда раз в пару месяцев.  
— Вот оно как.

Спустя почти шесть часов безостановочной работы Шури принесла какие-то мудреные бутерброды, но на вкус изрядно оголодавшего Тони чудо какие вкусные.  
— Скоро здесь станет людно, — пробормотал Тони.  
— В смысле? Когда мистер Барнс выйдет из криосна?  
— И это тоже. Но вообще нас довольно… много. Просто кое из-за кого раскидало по миру. Некоторые из наших застряли на домашнем аресте. Я могу их вытащить. И я хочу привести их сюда. Поближе к Роджерсу. Так будет правильнее.  
— А вам?  
— Что мне?  
— Вам поближе никого не надо?  
Тони рассмеялся, но Шури даже не улыбнулась в ответ.  
— Нет, мне не надо.  
— Всем нужно кого-то рядом, — каким-то очень взрослым тоном произнесла Шури.  
Тони перебрал выпивки с самого утра, сейчас он был слишком голоден, слишком забита голова поставленной перед ним задачей, он банально хотел спать. Именно поэтому он вдруг начал рассуждать вслух. Будто продолжил давешний разговор с Роджерсом.  
— Вот он говорит: мы не убили друг друга, никто не умер тогда. Это хорошо. Это надежда, и все равно когда-нибудь все наладится. А я, может, не хочу, чтобы налаживалось. Я, может, там умереть хотел. Жаль, что реактор и шрапнель вытащил. Тогда бы умер. Хотя, если бы это было так, Кэп бы не ударил в него, да? — Тони замер в задумчивости. — Я бы хотел, чтобы все так и закончилось. Жирной точкой. Договор обнажил в нас все противоречия, всю разницу между нами. И мы с этим… не справимся, понимаешь? Что-то страшное приближается, и оно сметет нас, если мы с этим не разберемся, а мы не разберемся. Между собой не разберемся, не поймем друг друга. Пока оба живы, так точно. Но, возможно, все будет хорошо, если живым останется кто-то один, и желательно, чтобы это был Роджерс, конечно. Так что нет, мне рядом никого не надо.  
— Вы же не собираетесь творить глупости? — подозрительно уточнила Шури.  
— Суицид? О нет! Только не для меня! — Тони рассмеялся, но веселья в этом смехе не было ни на йоту.  
Девочка-подросток не лучший собеседник для пьяного сорокалетнего мужика. Думая о Шури, Тони вспомнил о Питере, и на сердце потеплело, как и всегда при воспоминаниях об этом сорванце.  
— Вы так уверены, что он бы вас не убил специально. — Шури нахмурилась и залезла в код, уже написанный Тони, изменила несколько символов и удовлетворенно кивнула сама себе.  
— Не. Уверен, — произнес Старк с расстановкой. — Да, я не уверен. Нет-нет! Так не стоит делать, я специально не поставил эти значения. Пожалей старика Барнса и его столетний измочаленный мозг. Вернем-ка все как было. Я, наоборот, уверен, что Роджерс вполне серьезно пытался меня убить. Впрочем, как и я их. Мне нравится думать, что мы придерживали руку, пока наносили удары друг другу. Но я знаю, что это не так. Это было не так. Если бы Роджерс не вырубил питание, я бы грохнул их. На полном серьезе. Если бы я не вытащил реактор из своего тела, Роджерс прикончил бы меня. Но одного у него не отнять: он _смог_ остановиться. Не стал добивать, понимаешь? Я бы на его месте не удержался.  
Тони очень серьезно посмотрел на Шури, а та — на него. Девочка медленно кивнула и произнесла:  
— Что будет, если на пути неостановимой силы встанет несдвигаемый объект?  
— Это бессмыслица. — Тони нахмурился. — Сам факт существования каждого из них в отдельности отрицает существование другого. Как может быть неостановимой сила, если где-то есть несдвигаемый объект?  
— А мне кажется, есть такие. — Шури улыбнулась и свернула все окна. — На сегодня хватит. Мы все устали, а завтра придет Вижн и поможет нам. Это все мы написали вместе. С вашими наработками появился шанс, что можно будет вытащить мистера Барнса.  
— Вытащим. Куда уж он денется?  
«Пеппер бы одобрила, — напомнил себе Тони. — Она бы одобрила».  
Но в голове назойливо крутился вопрос Шури: «Что будет, если на пути неостановимой силы окажется несдвигаемый объект?»  
Что же будет?  
Что будет, Роджерс?

Стив в это время мучился от духоты в комнате. Хотя объективно здесь было довольно свежо, но ему казалось, что в помещении дышать нечем. Он с трудом поднялся с кровати, поморщился от накатившей дурноты, переждал самое сильное головокружение и, потянувшись, взял с прикроватного столика стакан огуречного лимонада, сделал несколько мелких глотков. Наконец почувствовав в себе достаточно решимости и сил, чтобы попытаться покинуть комнату и выйти на террасу, Стив не спеша пошел на выход.  
За углом по пути на террасу стояла Наташа.  
Стив сначала просто почувствовал, что там кто-то есть, хотел было сказать охране, следовавшей за ним тенью, но учуял запах хорошо выделанной кожи, оружейной смазки и малинового парфюма. Тут же затошнило, но Стив прокашлялся и позвал в темноту:  
— Нат?  
— Привет, Стив.  
Она вышла из укрытия, но не подошла. Стив сам пошел к ней и обнял, тщательно игнорируя тошноту.  
— Как же я рад тебя видеть!  
— И я тебя.   
— Так что там Шерон?  
— Приезд Шерон не убрал бы вот эту морщинку. — Наташа ткнула Стива в лоб и улыбнулась. — Приехал Тони, и, гляди-ка, морщинка куда-то пропала.  
— Ты могла найти здесь руины.  
— Ну это вряд ли.  
Они вышли на террасу бок о бок, держась рядом и наслаждаясь близостью друг друга. Это стало роскошью после событий годичной давности. И Стив не собирался отказывать себе в удовольствии просто насладиться моментом.  
— Я тут кое-что узнала... И решила приехать. Это правда?  
Наташе нет нужды уточнять, что именно.  
Стив кивнул и присел на кушетку, вытянул ноги, откинулся на мягкую подушку, едва не застонав от наслаждения.  
— Ой-вэй, — протянула Наташа, садясь в кресло рядом. — И что дальше?  
— Не знаю. Моя основная забота — это хоть что-то съесть и удержать это в себе. Положение ребенка в моем теле крайне шаткое, но я решил, что направлю все силы на то, чтобы выносить его.  
— Ну раз ты решил, то так и случится. — Романова улыбнулась и взяла Стива за руку. — Ты не представляешь, как я рада.  
— Все только и говорят, что рады.  
— А ты? Ты рад?  
— Пока радоваться особо нечему. Но это не значит, что я отказываюсь или не принимаю маленького человечка, что, так уж вышло, живет прямо внутри меня.   
За территорией дворца начался праздничный салют. Наташа и Стив наблюдали некоторое время на снопы искр в молчании.  
— Тони был в лаборатории с Баки, — произнесла наконец Романова. — Он собирается его... починить.  
— Тони любит чинить. У него это хорошо выходит. — Стив не почувствовал напряжения при известии о том, что Тони что-то там делает с Баки. Хотя должен был бы. Объективно должен был напрячься. Поздно играть в доверие, Роджерс.  
И так у них происходило постоянно. Они не могли договориться и объясниться, и тогда в ход шли кулаки, но стоило выпустить пар, как все вдруг махом сглаживалось и переставало иметь значение. Всё, что кругом, переставало иметь значение. Все причины, что были так важны до драки, становились мелкой неурядицей, которую можно вспомнить за бутылочкой пива. Но ведь их окружали люди. И они попадали под раздачу. Но они всегда вставали снова рядом и говорили,что все в порядке. И как-то так шло.   
А потом случился договор.   
Они подрались, остыли, обнаружили, что все фигня, но кругом на этот раз остались только руины. Поломанные судьбы друзей, потери, растоптанное доверие, вскрывшиеся, как нарывы, тайны. Несколько лет жизни многих хороших людей, которые они могли бы посвятить чему-то более благодарному, чем инициатива «Мстители», ушли впустую.   
— Помнишь, ты говорила: неважно как, главное, вместе.  
Романова напряглась, Стив не был из тех, кто склонен использовать сослагательное наклонение. Его должно было конкретно приложить, чтобы он начал жалеть о своем выборе, да еще при свидетелях.  
— Я должен был подписать, Нат. Тони прав: мне сбило прицел. И где мы теперь?  
— Не забывай, все могут ошибаться. Люди ошибаются. На то и люди. — Избитая фраза, но что еще тут скажешь? Что ни скажи, сделаешь только хуже. Романовой оставалось лишь не молчать.   
— Не ошибки делают человека человеком. То, что делает нас человеком, заставляет нас биться друг за друга. А не друг с другом.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? Мне кажется, ты хандришь. Тебе плохо, ты измучен токсикозом и чувством вины. Но позволь напомнить, ничего непоправимого не случилось. Мир не рухнул. И вот сейчас я говорю тебе, Роджерс, завязывай сопли на кулак мотать! Ты сделал выбор. Мы все сделали выбор. Мы все несем за него ответственность. Нам с этим жить. Облажались все, не спорю. Плохо всем, не спорю. Как-то ваще хреново все обернулось, тоже не спорю. Но сейчас ты здесь, и очень скоро мы все будем здесь. Однако в одном месте не значит вместе. — Помолчав, Наташа добавила веско и расстановкой: — И от тебя зависит, будем ли мы снова вместе.  
«Не облажайся хоть сейчас, солдат», — подумал про себя Стив, решительно кивая подруге.

***

Тони вскинул руку, чтобы постучать, замер в нерешительности, затем отбросил усилием воли все мысли и просто постучал.  
Дверь тут же открылась.   
— Старк.  
— А что ж не «Тони» больше? — Оценив выражение лица хозяина дома, Тони отмахнулся. — Ладно, проехали. Впустишь?  
— Заходи. — Клинт демонстративно почесал щиколотку, на которой закреплен ремешок с датчиком.  
— Опять полы перестилаешь? — светски поинтересовался Старк, проходя в дом.   
— А чем еще на домашнем аресте заниматься?  
— Ну да, ну да.  
— Так чего хотел-то? — Клинт очень показательно взял в руку винтовой гвоздь длиной не меньше сорока семи дюймов, покатал в ладони, затем перехватил пальцами как дротик. Абсолютно мирный жест по сути. Он же не нож вытащил или там беретту. Даже не пневмостеплер. Так. Гвоздик.  
Но Тони сузил глаза и нервным жестом стащил с запястья часы и с громким стуком бросил их на пол под ноги к Клинту.  
— Доволен? Другого оружия у меня нет. Я вообще-то поговорить зашел. Белый флаг, все дела. С Романовой виделся?  
— Нет. Таковы условия домашнего ареста. В противном случае госсекретарь любезно обещал мне предоставить семейный бессрочный отпуск в Рафте. Удивительно, что ты проскользнул. Хотя... ты из тех гадов, что везде проскочат. — И продолжил тем же тоном: — Пива?  
— Да, пожалуйста.  
Клинт поманил Тони за собой в другую комнату.  
— Осторожно, некоторые половицы не закреплены.  
— Спасибо, что предупредил.  
— Ну... если ты свернешь у меня тут шею, легче никому не станет.  
— Твои здесь?  
— Поехали за покупками в город. Скоро будут. Пиво.  
Тони подхватил поставленную Клинтом на стол бутылку и разом выхлебал половину.  
— Ого! В глотке пересохло?  
— Тебе надо в Ваканду.  
— Это еще зачем? — Клинт сел и подтолкнул ногой в сторону Тони стул.  
— Если хочешь, бери семью с собой. Надо поддержать Роджерса. — Старк плюхнулся на предложенное сиденье.  
— Что-то с Баки? — Клинт отставил свое пиво, и Тони вспомнил, что гвоздь у того все еще в руке.  
— Нет-нет. Что-то с Роджерсом. Наташа уже там. Сэм, Ванда, Вижн. Ну и я... пробыл там денек. Славное местечко. Культура, все такое. Есть на что посмотреть.  
— Так что с Кэпом?  
— Он беременный. — Тони допил все пиво и приготовился к драке.  
Которой не последовало. Бартон смотрел на него выжидательно, но без агрессии.  
— А ты ведь отец с опытом. Ну и... ты его друг. Ты его человек.   
— Хм... Я не столько удивлен, сколько... просто пытаюсь найти подвох, кроме очевидного: ты спятил. Но нет. Если бы ты привел сюда Железный Легион и сровнял мой дом с землей, тогда да, я бы сказал: Старк свихнулся, но ты просишь... поддержать Кэпа. Потому что тот беременный. И знаешь, что самое удивительное? Я тебе верю, с ума сойти! И меня только одно интересует: как ты нас отсюда вытащишь? И будет ли там безопасно моим?  
— Если бы было иначе, я бы не предлагал ехать всем. Насчет вытаскивания... Я все подготовил.  
Тони подтолкнул Клинту планшет через стол. Тот взял его с превеликим подозрением. Но взял.  
— Что за херня? Трудовое перевоспитание? И Росс на это клюнул?!  
— Ему пришлось. Король Т'Чалла был очень убедителен. Совет Безопасности ООН не смог устоять.   
— Они знают, что там... остальные?  
— Нет. Вижн умеет заметать следы, а о Нат ты и сам все знаешь. Мне выписали дипломатический пропуск, так что я там тоже могу бывать абсолютно законно. Пока все тихо. Но... боюсь, ненадолго. Догадываться и знать не одно и тоже, конечно. За догадки никто никого не посадит. Но на территории Ваканды вам нужно соблюдать осторожность, лишний раз не отсвечивать, об остальном позаботимся мы с Его Величеством. Ваканда активно строит дипломатические отношения с миром, Т'Чалла подписал Договор, он не запятнал себя ни при каких конфликтах, так что... пока все схвачено.  
— Почему он помогает?  
— Они славят великого воина белого племени, то бишь Роджерса. И будут защищать его любой ценой. Не спрашивай, сам все увидишь. Так ты в деле?  
Клинт допил пиво и решительно приложил палец к дактилоскопу в планшете.   
— Сколько времени на сборы?  
— День. Я сам заеду, а пока, извини, мне пора. Нужно еще к тому... как его там... Ну тоже на домашнем. — Тони щелкнул пару раз пальцами, пытаясь вспомнить.  
— Лэнг? Скотт.   
— Точно. — Тони кивнул и, отсалютовав, пошел на выход.

Скотт согласился. Однако от его любезного предложения привлечь еще и Пима, Тони поспешно отказался.

***

Стив сегодня с самого пробуждения был в прекрасном расположении духа. Вот уже неделю тошнота присутствовала только по утрам, аппетит возрос, как и активность. Посоветовавшись с лекарями, Роджерс даже вернулся к физическим упражнениям, правда, пришлось полностью пересмотреть свою обычную тренировку.   
Вчера Стив долгое время простоял перед зеркалом, разглядывая свой живот. Живот выглядел как обычно. Мышцы проступали точно так же, как и раньше. Долго произучав свое отражение, Стив сел за компьютер и вбил в строку поиска: течение беременности.  
В итоге он просидел полночи за компьютером.   
Но утром проснулся бодрым и довольным жизнью. Гормональный удар, душевный подъем вызван перестройкой организма, вспомнилось из прочитанного. У него завершался первый триместр, шла двенадцатая неделя, малыш теперь размером с маракуйю, у него бьется сердце, и это уже можно будет услышать на приеме, а еще он слышит биение сердца Стива. Кстати, Роджерс пару раз пробовал странные, непривычные сочетания продуктов (например, черничное мороженое с креветками), просто чтобы попробовать, но дело не пошло. Видимо, не у всех беременных просыпаются оригинальные пристрастия в еде. Однако, раньше он не понимал брусничный соус к стейкам, теперь это дело неожиданно очень зашло. Вот, пожалуй, и все.  
На днях прилетел Скотт. Это было неожиданно и чертовски приятно. Не то чтобы они заделались в Германии лучшими друзьями, но Скотт поддержал его тогда и сейчас без колебаний приехал. Это по-настоящему тронуло Стива, и он очень долго обнимался с Лэнгом. Нат заметила, что у Роджерса глаза на мокром месте, но не стала привлекать к этому внимание остальных.   
Клинт с семьей был здесь уже вторую неделю и это тоже крайне радовало. Вижн теперь все время проводил в Ваканде, а это значило, что совсем скоро они смогут разобраться с кодом Зимнего Солдата. Шури теперь была совершенно уверена в благополучном исходе.

Н'ганья деловито поправил полы балахона и присел на табурет возле кушетки, на которой лежал Стив. Тот все никак не мог перестать теребить края простыни, свисающие с кушетки. Старик-лекарь придирчиво осмотрел живот Роджерса, что-то пробормотал на своем и высыпался на подопечного горсть гладких вибраниумных шариков, оснащенных искусственным интеллектом. Камешки разбежались врозь, затем, покрутившись, нашли местоположение плода и закрепились на коже Стива. Роджерс вцепился в футболку и задрал ее чуть выше. Проекция раскрылась так, чтобы было хорошо видно и Стиву, и Н'ганье.   
— Чудно! Просто чудно. У вас уже ручки и ножки. Поначалу они похожи на эдаких мальков рыб. А сейчас, глядите-ка, человечек. Довольно... — Лекарь пошамкал, пожевал губами, затем продолжил: — Своеобразное положение. У вас уже должен быть виден живот на самом деле. Ну... В главном мы удостоверились: малыш чувствует себя хорошо, развивается согласно сроку. И даже вполне уютно обустроился и умудрился сам себе нарастить... хм... домик. Раз уж матки ему не видать, то видите, как выкрутился.   
У Стива перехватило дыхание, он завороженно наблюдал за нечетким, но вполне контрастным изображением. Техника Ваканды убирала все «шумы», но малыш был еще совсем крошечным, Стив не очень понимал, как Н'ганья различает пальчики на руках и утверждает, что у ребенка чудные ушки и глазки.   
— А вот и сердечко бьется. Слышите, как хорошо? Уверенный ритм. Чудесный малыш.  
Стив еще некоторое время сидел, слушая биение сердца и не замечая ничего вокруг. Раньше он все время сомневался, что все происходит наяву, что все окончательно, вот он беременный, и это уже данность, это уже условие его жизни, с этим нужно считаться, все время казалось, что он в каком-то сне или вот-вот окажется, что это опухоль, болезнь. Каждое утро он просыпался с мыслью, что смерть лучше таких мучений. Он умирает, они что-то напутали! Боже! Он умирает, а они втирают, что он буквально переполнен жизнью!   
Но вот... Проекция перед глазами, все размыло из-за слез, глаза пекло, у малыша уже бьется сердце, он прямо здесь прямо сейчас и теперь...  
Их двое.   
Он, человек, живущий бок о бок со смертью, по долгу службы отбирающий жизни, внезапно оказался способен подарить _жизнь_.   
И это самое важное, что только можно вообразить. Кульминация всего твоего существования. И все становится важным, все, что было раньше, вело тебя к этому моменту. Вся твоя жизнь имела огромное значение, она прожита не зря, и все ошибки, шишки и синяки, что ты набил по пути, были не просто так. Все было важно, и все важно отныне. Трехмерный мир Стива Роджерса взорвался и собрался в неведомый удивительный многогранный и прекрасный мир.  
— Мне неловко вас просить, но у меня еще пара приемов сегодня, не могли бы вы... — Лекарь поднялся с табурета.  
Дети не решают проблем, но дети вдохновляют их решать.  
Стив деревянно кивнул, с трудом поднялся с кушетки, опустил футболку и огладил себя по животу, замер в глупой надежде ощутить ответ. Рановато для этого, дружок.  
Тони в это время шел чего-нибудь перекусить и сообщить королю, что завтра уже можно будет вытащить Барнса из капсулы и провести необходимые процедуры зачистки подсознания. Он поднялся с этажа, на котором расположены лаборатории, и направился дальше по коридору в сторону лифта, ну или что это у них? Суперскоростная и бесшумная кабина на магнитной левитации.   
Роджерс был белее белых стен вокруг, он слепо, ничего не видя, вывалился из двери сбоку от Тони, налетел на него, кажется вообще этого не заметил и, пошатнувшись, оперся о стену рукой, склонил голову и замер.   
У Тони сердце оборвалось.  
Потерял. Нет, не так. _Они потеряли_. Не уберегли. Все они.   
— Хэй? — Молча уйти было бы свинством. Однако Тони уже начал думать, как бы вызвать Наташу и Сэма и свалить отсюда. Чувства — это не к нему. Но потом вспомнил, как отпустил Стива _тогда_. А ведь у него тогда умерла Пегги. Кто знает, может, пойди в тот раз Тони за Стивом, все сложилось бы иначе. Не было бы Сибири и всего остального дерьма. Так что... Когда-то Пеппер говорила, что у Тони Старка есть сердце. Вот и проверим.   
— Ты в порядке? — Старк помялся возле, ничего не придумав, толкнул Роджерса плечом. Типа как поддержал.  
— У нас бьется сердце, — хрипло произнес Стив и привалился с стене.  
— Э... да? В смысле у нас, у людей?  
— Тони, я это слышал! И видел!  
— Бьющееся сердце?  
— Да нет же! Малыша!  
— Ты малыша видел? В смысле он... вывалился из тебя?  
Стив вцепился в руку Тони и, пока тот протестовал, железной хваткой притянул к себе и прижал к животу.  
— Сердце чуть выше находится... О, — наконец дошло до Тони, — у малыша бьется сердце?  
— Да, — едва слышно вытолкнул из себя Стив, и крупные слезы покатились по его щекам.   
Тони ничего не оставалось, кроме как обнять этого двестисорокафунтового размякшего суперсолдата. Он был тяжелым и горячим, давил в поисках опоры, но Тони внезапно понял: вот прямо сейчас он должен безропотно принять это, устоять, чего бы это ему ни стоило. Старк крякнул от натуги, но удержал, крепче обхватил Стива за плечи и чуть расставил ноги, чтобы принять более устойчивое положение. Стив ткнулся ему в шею мокрым носом, вцепился в плечо пальцами. Тони осторожно вытянул руку и погладил Роджерса по голове.  
— Это чудесно, Стив. Просто чудесно.   
Кажется, Тони теперь весь в слезах и соплях от переживаний Капитана Америка. Будет чем гордиться на пенсии!   
— Знаешь, я очень за тебя рад, но, право слово, Роджерс, давай я хоть броню надену? А то что-то как-то...  
— Прости. — Стив отодвинулся, смущенно шмыгнул носом, вытер слезы ладонями, как маленький мальчик. — Прости. Что-то я...  
— Все нормально. Пойдем? Хочешь рассказать остальным или пока...  
— Расскажу. Хм... Я немного переживаю, что живота совсем нет. Уже должен был бы появиться. — Стив очень бережно коснулся себя в области пупка и нахмурился.  
— Это потому что твои брюшные мышцы слишком развиты. Но ничего, если ребенок пошел в тебя, то всем этим кубикам придется посторониться. Ты вон какой здоровый!  
— Это все от сыворотки. И как раз-таки, если малыш пошел в меня, он будет маленьким и хилым.  
— Эй, нет! Он развит нормально, уверен, чудесно выглядит, все будет в порядке. Все будет хорошо, Роджерс. Не накручивай.  
Тони жестом фокусника вытащил из кармана бумажный платок и протянул его Стиву.  
— Спасибо. Что-то я расклеился.  
— Не расклеился, а растрогался, — менторским тоном произнес Тони, и они вошли в лифт. — Бартоны — опытные родители. Скотт тоже, уверен, шарит в этом. Королева мать, в конце концов. Кстати, у меня есть для тебя новость.  
Вообще-то Роджерсу Тони не собирался сообщать, что Баки уже совсем скоро вернется к нему. Но случившееся пару минут назад что-то сдвинуло в нем. Не то чтобы тронуло, так, зацепило. Горечь, которой теперь всегда отдавали мысли о Стиве, отступила и сменилась... сопереживанием и каким-то иррациональным желанием защитить. Защищать суперсолдата? Капитана Америка? Стива Роджерса? Ха! Трижды ха! Но нет же... Тони посмотрел на Стива, стоящего рядом, и придвинулся ближе, так, чтобы касаться его плечом.  
— Баки уже завтра сможет влиться в вашу тусовку.  
— Баки?   
Тони поморщился. Он сказал «Баки», не «Барнс», даже не «твой однорукий бандит», «ручной убийца» и все такое. Стив смотрел на него сияющим взглядом. Скорее всего, всему виной было освещение и слезы в его глазах, но все это неважно, как и неважно то, зеленые глаза у Стива, голубые или серо-буро-козявчатые. Они сияли. И причиной их сияния был Тони. Ну... вернее, нет. Баки. Тони только новость сообщил и вообще практически не при делах был при всей это операции по спасению сознания сержанта Барнса...  
— Спасибо, — произнес Стив. — Спасибо за все.   
Нет, глаза сияли из-за Тони. Все-таки из-за Тони.  
— Ай, брось. — Старк отмахнулся, чтобы вот это вот чувство не проникало еще глубже. Чтобы краткая спонтанная эмпатия не переросла... во что не переросла? Симпатию. Только не в нее. Знаем, что будет потом, проходили, спасибо, не надо больше.   
— Нет. — Стив покачал головой и положил тяжелую руку на плечо Тони. — Я тебе благодарен. И не только за Баки. За многое. Жизни не хватит перечислить.  
— Так уж прям?  
— Да. Например, за...  
Лифт издал мелодичный звук и раскрыл двери, на кухне, как всегда, было шумно и людно. Стив замолчал. Тони вышел из лифта первым.  
— Ну, что там? — Ванда и Лора отставили посуду и овощи, которые перебирали, и уставились в тревожном ожидании на Стива.  
Наташа скользнула тенью и встала у правого плеча Роджерса. Клинт с громким хлопком открыл бутылку местного сидра. Скотт перестал чистить луковицу. Сэм замер с тесаком для рубки мяса в руке. Вижн прекратил смешивать приправы и тоже застыл. Шури и дети продолжали рисовать.  
— Завтра Баки выйдет из криосна, — произнес Стив.   
Не совсем то, что ожидал Тони, да и вообще все остальные.   
Тут же поднялся жуткий галдеж. Все заговорили разом и требовали к себе внимания.  
— А вообще-то Роджерс был на приеме и слышал биение сердца... эм... мини-Роджерса, — перекричал этот гвалт Тони.  
Стив перевел взгляд на него.  
— Что? Ты же хотел сообщить об этом. Разве нет? — Тони вскинул бровь и уставился на Роджерса в ответ.  
Наверное, это затянулось. Наверное, кто-то что-то спросил и ждал ответа. Наверное, возникла какая-то неожиданная пауза.   
В любом случае, Скотт неуверенно поднял руку и громко спросил:  
— Мне одному становится как-то неловко, когда они вот так стоят и пялятся друг на друга?  
Сэм похлопал его по плечу и произнес:  
— Привыкнешь, Тик-Так. Привыкнешь.   
— Ладно, что у нас на ужин? — Тони хлопнул в ладоши и отошел от Стива, рядом с которым тут же оказалась Наташа.  
И что значит «пялятся друг на друга»?! Ничего он не пялится. Старк фыркнул и умыкнул из миски помидорку-черри, за что получил шлепок по руке от Лоры.

***

Тони не был в Ваканде вот уже несколько месяцев. Все некогда было, да и вообще... лучше ведь не отсвечивать лишний раз, верно? Верно.   
Да к черту все! На самом деле он не был там с тех пор, как очнулся Барнс. Не мог себя заставить. Хотя сводки от Шури внимательно прочитывал, пусть и делал вид, что не в курсе ее новостей и, в принципе, ему все равно, что там с Барнсом после зачистки.  
А потом Пит нашел щит Капитана.  
Забрел в дальнюю часть склада на Базе и откопал. Вот ведь... непоседа.  
Паучье чутье подсказало Питеру, что он больше не один в помещении. Он тут же попытался затолкать щит обратно на стеллаж, но не вышло. Он так и замер с вытянутыми руками, сжав в них щит, когда Тони откашлялся и встал позади него.  
— Ну и чего ты тут забыл?  
— Ой, мистер Старк! Я тут... это... того... А как вы узнали, что я здесь?  
— Пятница сказала. Слушай, я не для того дал тебе неограниченный доступ, чтобы ты шарился в моих вещах.  
— Простите. — Пит опустил руки, повернулся к Тони и уставился в пол. Щит все также был у него в руках.  
Тони вздохнул и, усмехнувшись, подошел ближе.   
— Да брось. Я подкалываю. Не злюсь я. Да и... это не мое. — Тони взял щит и в который раз удивился его весу.  
Основательная вещь, ничего не скажешь. Она оттягивала руки и вызывающе отбрасывала блики. Глубокие борозды, оставленные когда-то Т'Чаллой, выглядели ужасно неправильно. Тони поморщился. Отполировать бы...  
Пит удивленно уставился на Старка, когда тот перехватил щит и резко выставил его перед собой, будто отражал удар. Тони хмыкнул.  
— У Роджерса это лучше получается, да? Как-то... правильнее. Кто бы мог подумать, что щит может быть таким опасным оружием. Символичным оружием. Хм... Не бьет первым... обороняется... зато потом бьет так, что ты пожалеешь о том, что атаковал. Мда уж... Капитан, мать его, Америка. Бьет так, что пожалеешь.  
Пит подумал, что Тони... скучает. Очень по-своему, своеобразно, но скучает. И почему-то считает это постыдным.   
Но даже Пит понимал: это абсолютно нормально. Пусть у Капитана с мистером Старком все было так непросто и закончилось весьма хреново, это ведь не значит, что было каждую секунду плохо?! Было и что-то хорошее за эти годы сотрудничества. И вот по этому хорошему мистер Старк скучает и имеет на это право. В этом нет ничего такого. Если бы Паркер был старше, он бы как-то попытался поддержать мистера Старка, а так... что ни скажи, не воспримет ведь всерьез. Но все же Пит рискнул:  
— Я думаю... думаю, Капитан... Э... мистер Роджерс сожалеет. И скучает.   
— Скучает... — задумчиво протянул Старк. — Не думаю. Некогда ему скучать.  
— Не говорите так. Вы очень хороший человек, мистер Старк. Хороший человек и друг. По вам стоит скучать. Я бы скучал, — сказал Пит и вскинул решительно голову, готовясь к любой реакции на свои слова.  
Тони ничего не ответил. Он только молча смотрел на парня и водил пальцем по бороздам от когтей Черной Пантеры.  
— Как думаешь, тетушка Мэй отпустит тебя в срочную поездку?   
— Э, а куда?  
— Вернешь Роджерсу его щит.  
— Я верну?!  
— Ну да. Отполирую только.  
— Но почему я?  
— А почему нет?  
— Ну я... это странно... А вы знаете, где найти Капитана?   
— Будто я его терял, — хмыкнул Тони и пошел на выход.  
Он на ходу содрал с себя галстук, в правой руке у него был щит, и он улыбнулся своей тени, отбрасываемой на стену между стеллажами.  
У него появилась одна идейка для нового костюма.

Отполированный блестящий щит лежал в специальном чехле и стоял прислоненным к креслу, на котором сидел Питер.   
— Слушай, Пит. — Тони расстегнул пиджак и манжеты рубашки и откинулся в кресле. — Не говори Роджерсу то, что говорил мне.  
— А что именно? Что я его фанат?  
— Нет, другое.  
— Хм...  
На помощь пришел Роуди, сидящий в кресле через проход.  
— Не говори, что уделал бы его.  
— Но я ведь правда...  
— Тш... — Тони выставил палец, обрывая Паркера. — Послушай, сынок, если бы Роджерс хотел, он бы от тебя мокрого места не оставил. И закроем эту тему.  
— Ну ладно. — Пит пожал плечами и уставился в иллюминатор. Частный самолет «Старк Индастриз» с полностью автоматизированным управлением набирал скорость, чтобы взлететь.  
Роуди отстегнул крепления на протезах и, откинувшись в кресле, прикрыл глаза.  
Когда Тони ввалился в его комнату вчера и заявил, что они летят в Ваканду спозаранку, Роудс не удивился. Все к этому шло. Не они, так беглые Мстители бы пришли к ним. Так или иначе это было неизбежно. Стоял лишь вопрос времени. Не то чтобы Джеймс не верил в серьезность конфликта, расколовшего команду, но он знал, что старая как мир истина работает и в их случае: один в поле не воин. Вместе и вот это вот все. Так что да, они сейчас летят к Капитану.   
И везут ему его щит.  
Роуди улыбнулся. 

Тони вышел из самолета последним. Поправил костюм, одернул пиджак, шаркнул туфлей, постоял, щурясь на солнце. Пит с чехлом в руках шел впереди, Роуди за ним. Они уже отошли довольно далеко, а Тони все никак не мог заставить себя пойти следом.   
Где-то там ходил Барнс. И с этим придется смириться, принять и попробовать... ну не дружить, но договориться. Что-то делать. Принять какое-то решение.   
В груди потянуло, и Тони потер место, где раньше был реактор. Пеппер. Пеппер бы нашла нужные слова. Она бы знала, что делать.   
Но Пеппер нет. Никого вообще рядом нет.   
— Мистер Старк?  
— Тонс?  
Роуди и Пит остановились, ожидая его.   
Тони сделал шаг к ним. Потом еще и еще. Он не один. И какой бы ни казалась удивительной эта мысль, это реальность. Просто иногда Старк забывает об этом.  
— Привет, Квинс! — Стив вышел их встречать в окружении королевской стражи и пограничников.  
— Хэй, Бруклин!   
И как Роджерс только узнал парня?! Они же виделись только раз, и Пит был в маске.  
— У меня... то есть у нас... вернее, как бы это... у мистера Старка есть кое-что для вас. Вот. — Питер протянул щит в чехле, и Стив замер. Он уставился на Тони, поймал его взгляд, и у того в груди потянуло сильней. Тони молча кивнул, и Роджерс протянул дрожащие руки к чехлу, раскрыл его и громко выдохнул.  
— Уверен? — негромко спросил он, однако Тони услышал.  
Он уже хотел что-то ответить, но тут увидел Барнса. Тот стоял поодаль, но на таком расстоянии, чтобы вмешаться в случае чего.   
Старк просто махнул рукой, мол, валяй, делай что хочешь.  
Стив вытащил щит и перехватил рукой, прижал к себе, и некоторое время все стояли и смотрели, как сошедший со своих рельсов мир снова встает на положенное место. Теперь все правильно. Все как надо. Механизм заработал как было задумано изначально.   
— Мистер Роджерс поправился? — шепотом спросил Пит у Роуди, но в повисшей тишине его шепот услышали все.

Стив стоял спиной к нему и что-то разглядывал вдали.   
— Привет.  
— Тони.  
Он обернулся, и Старк замер: живот заметно округлился. Его очертания угадывались даже в свободной рубашке. Тони, конечно, это заметил сразу по прилету, но все равно застыл на месте, подбирая слова.  
— Подросли, я погляжу.  
— Да. Растем. — Стив с величайшей заботой погладил свой живот, затем перевел взгляд на Тони. — Спасибо за щит. Не знаю, как...  
— Не стоит.  
— ...Тебя благодарить. Это очень многое значит для меня, Тони.  
— Ну да, ну да.   
— Баки хотел бы... — Стив взъерошил волосы и немного помялся. — Хотел бы поблагодарить тебя за то, что вытащил эту дрянь из его мозгов.  
— Это сделали Виж и Шури.  
— Их он поблагодарил. Хотел бы и тебя. Но... не уверен, что стоит к тебе соваться.  
— И чертовски прав, — раздраженно обрубил Тони.  
— И все же позволь тебя попросить. Пожалуйста, Тони. Не прямо сейчас, но... когда-нибудь.   
— Угу. — Старк подошел к перилам террасы и посмотрел на деревья в саду при дворце. — Когда-нибудь. Когда рак на горе свистнет, а свиньи полетят.  
— Тони, — с тоской вздохнул Стив. Он протянул было руку к Старку, но тут же убрал.   
— Ладно-ладно. Не смотри на меня так. Завтра? Завтра устроит? Просмотрю выкладки Шури и сделаю диагностику, окей? Ну и... пусть скажет там, что хотел сказать. Но учти, Роджерс, если он начнет извиняться сам знаешь за что, я ему и вторую руку оторву. Его собственную руку, не бионику.  
— Спасибо. — Стив не удержался и обнял Тони, при этом старательно отогнал слезы. Гормональная перестройка действовала на него весьма своеобразно. В большинстве изданий для будущих родителей писали, что эмоциональный фон становится похож на американские горки, но у Стива было не так. В целом он сохранял ровное настроение, не стал обидчивее, жалостливее или что-то в этом роде. Но при этом его до самой глубины души трогали знаки внимания от окружающих, пламенные речи в кино и в художественной литературе, статьи о добрых поступках, помощь ближнему и подобные вещи. Вещи, которые и раньше ему, конечно, нравились, но не до такой степени, чтобы хотелось рыдать от восторга. Довольно утомительно на самом деле. Особенно когда ты столетний мужик, старый солдат и уже должен бы точно знать: жизнь — дерьмо, а мир — отстой.  
Тони же в это время думал, что живот Стива упирается в него, и это... мило. Ну да, мило. Тони внезапно пришло в голову, что он хотел бы детей. Тут же сильно и больно кольнуло в груди: он бы хотел детей от Пеппер. Жаль, что был слишком занят собой, раньше не подумал об этом. Пеппер была всегда рядом, и он настолько привык к этому, даже мысли не допускал, что может быть иначе. Теперь ее нет. И поздно жалеть, посыпать голову пеплом. Смысла в этом больше нет.   
Наверное, вообще больше ни в чем нет смысла.  
Стив похлопал его по спине и отодвинулся. Он раскраснелся и улыбался Старку.  
Тони улыбнулся в ответ.   
Хотя... вероятно, можно этот самый смысл отыскать? 

Барнс вошел бесшумной походкой и встал поодаль от Тони, держась поближе к выходу. Он некоторое время изучал затылок занятого чем-то Старка, отметил проступающую седину, напряженно ссутулившуюся спину, уверенные, экономные движения рук, и только потом постучал по двери, привлекая к себе внимание.   
— А... вот и ты. — Тони отодвинулся и указал на стул. — Проходи, садись. Какие жалобы?  
Баки пожал плечами и помотал отрицательно головой.  
— Мигрень?   
— Нет.  
— Головокружение?  
— Не-а.  
— Тошнота?  
— Нет.  
— Жалоб нет то есть?  
Баки кивнул и почесал нос.  
— Давай для верности просканируем тебя и проведем пару тестов. Не возражаешь, если Пятница мне поможет?  
Броня включилась и подошла, Баки тут же пересел так, чтобы броня была в поле его зрения и кивнул, Тони никак произошедшее не прокомментировал.  
— Так, убери волосы, можешь заколоть чем-нибудь? Это подойдет. — Тони положил перед Баки длинный карандаш.  
Тот споро соорудил себе гульку и, заколов ее предложенным, снова уставился на Старка. Баки честно пытался не смотреть слишком пристально на Тони, но выходило плохо. Не потому, что страшно было упустить момент атаки, а просто очень интересно увидеть сына Говарда, посмотреть на его живую мимику и попытаться не обвинять себя в поломанной судьбе этого мужчины. Барнс, не дрогнув, шагнул в нутро мудреного аппарата, на самом деле он чертовски боялся находиться здесь, пусть и Тони, и броня не выказывали никакой агрессии. Внешне все было мирно и спокойно, но что, интересно, творилось в мыслях Старка? Сдерживал ли он свою ярость, загонял ли боль глубоко внутрь или смирился с необходимостью и просто делал что должно? Ощущал ли Тони хоть сотую часть той тревоги, что поглотила Барнса с головой?   
Старк сейчас видел в нем лишь некий элемент, который надо починить, и в этом заключалась причина его спокойствия. Если начнет видеть иное, то удержаться от прожарки мозга будет невозможно.  
Хотелось столь многое сказать, попросить прощения, объяснить, что перехватить контроль было никак, Баки помнил Говарда, а Говард вспомнил его, но остановить руку Зимнего Солдата было невозможно, хотелось рассказать, каким был Стив до сыворотки, до войны, до столкновения с океаном, а еще почему-то хотелось Старка обнять. Прибор жужжал, Тони что-то фиксировал в программе, переговаривался с броней и выглядел очень спокойным и сосредоточенным. Баки столько хотел Тони сказать, но слова застревали в горле.   
— Ну вот собственно и все. Я ничего опасного и выбивающегося из нормы не зафиксировал. В любом случае появится головная боль, навязчивые состояния, нарушения сна и тому подобное — обращайся сразу к Шури. — Тони договорил, глядя куда-то мимо Баки, и тут же принялся перебирать какие-то проекции с крайне сосредоточенным видом.  
— Эм, я... хотел бы... — Баки сжал пальцы в кулак и буквально заставил себя говорить громче, не запинаться после каждого слова оказалось непосильной задачей. — Короче, я хочу тебя поблагодарить. Спасибо. Слов не хватит передать, как я тебе благодарен.   
— Ага. Ну ты это... поправляйся, восстанавливайся, держись бодрячком. — Тони кивнул, так и не посмотрев на Баки.  
— Вряд ли мы с тобой подружимся, и я не в том смысле, что не хотел бы этого. Я этого очень хочу. Правда. Но мы ведь можем... попытаться поладить, да? Лучшими друзьями навек мы уже вряд ли когда будем, но для Стива очень важно, чтобы мы поладили. А этот оболтус очень важен для меня, и раз ты возишься со мной, то он очевидно важен и для тебя тоже. Так как?  
Тони устало вздохнул и растер лицо, отнял от лица руки и обреченно кивнул.  
— Ладно. Мы не будем устраивать потасовок. Обещаю не доставать тебя специально, но и ты ко мне... особо не лезь, лады? Роджерс... Роджерс не то чтобы важен персонально для меня, но он важен для всей нации. К тому же беременный. Мало ли... Я, конечно, мудак еще тот, но не до такой же степени, чтобы специально доводить беременного человека до психоза. Так что, да, мир, Барнс. А теперь иди уже отсюда.   
— Спасибо... Тони. — Баки послушно ретировался, оставив Старка наедине с Пятницей.

— Ты когда-нибудь думал, что у Говарда будет семья? Сын?   
Стив отвлекся от яблока, которое усиленно грыз, и посмотрел на Баки вопросительно.  
— Я вот никогда бы не подумал, а вот поди ж.  
— Мы годимся Тони в отцы. — Стив сказал это таким тоном, будто только что осознал и очень удивился этому внезапному открытию.   
Теперь очередь Баки удивляться.  
— Ты только подумал об этом?!  
— Да они мне все в дети годятся! Раньше... Ну до всего... того, что случилось. — Стив помялся, но Баки ободряюще похлопал его по колену. — За ними реально приходилось приглядывать иногда. Ну там кормить, следить, чтобы никто не раскидывал свои пистолеты, ножи и прочее в местах общего доступа, чтобы никто не забывал о собраниях и — ты не поверишь — одевался по погоде!   
Барнс рассмеялся, Стив улыбнулся и снова вгрызся в яблоко.   
Баки сам не ожидал, что рассмеется. Он на полном серьезе думал, что у него смех атрофирован полностью. Оказалось, нет. Стив хрустел яблоком, сок бежал по его пальцам. На Ваканду опускалась ночь. Было тепло, и сухо, и совсем без ветра. Где-то вдали начали стрекотать цикады. Баки смеялся, и ему было так невыносимо хорошо, что щемило сердце.   
— За Старком тоже приглядывал? — Баки улыбнулся и повернулся к Стиву. У Баки еще нескоро получится радоваться жизни без чувства стыда. Он убийца и человек, который разрушил жизни сотен, если не тысяч людей. Как вообще он может что-то чувствовать, помимо отвращения к себе?! Но Стив Роджерс бросил ради него весь свой новый дивный мир, значит, облажаться Барнс не имел никакого права.  
— Хм, нет вообще-то. С ним было меньше всего хлопот, потому что мы редко пересекались вне работы. Я за ним приглядывал на поле боя. У Тони своеобразная манера... действий в форс-мажорных обстоятельствах.  
— Это ты так деликатно обозвал его страсть к самоубийственным выкрутасам?  
— Ну да. — Стив рассмеялся.  
— Что? Совсем не приглядывал?  
— Не-а. У Тони была мисс Поттс. Жаль, что ты с ней не познакомишься. — Стив погрустнел. — Мисс Поттс понимала Тони.   
— Если ты сейчас снова расплачешься, мое сердце не выдержит, — попытался разрядить обстановку Баки.  
— Эй! Это было всего-то раз! И я имел право! — Стив шутливо стукнул друга по плечу.  
Роджерс расплакался, когда Баки вышел из капсулы после пробуждения. Тогда поднялся дичайший переполох! Барнс вспомнил тот эпизод с содроганием.   
— Мы поладим, Стив. — Резко посерьезнел Баки. — Обещаю.  
Стив кивнул и перевел взгляд в даль.   
— Только не становитесь не разлей вода, меня пугает перспектива вашего взаимодействия.  
— Не переживай, не уведу я твоего Старка.  
— Он не мой.  
— А переживаешь ты за него как за своего.  
— Кто-то же должен? Вот он за всех переживает, а за него кто? Мисс Поттс больше нет. А я отнял всех остальных, получается.   
— Никого ты не отнял. Если и нужно кого-то винить, так вини меня! — раздраженно произнес Баки.  
— Ты не виноват. Ни в чем. Так и запомни. — Стив схватил Баки за плечо, развернул к себе и сжал пальцы так, что Барнсу стало больно.  
Баки все еще удивлялся обретенной силе Роджерса, а ведь когда-то был таким задохликом! Считай, восемьдесят лет прошло с тех времен. С ума сойти!  
Они теперь чертовы суперсолдаты.   
С их чертовыми супервойнами.

***

Новый МАРК прекрасно показал себя в полете. Носороги пограничников даже не пошевелились при его приземлении. В'Каби лениво махнул рукой в знак приветствия, и Тони подумал, стоит ли ему оскорбиться или насторожиться. Оскорбиться, что его больше никто не встречает. Насторожиться по той же причине.  
Наночастицы компактно собрались в генераторе на груди, там, где раньше располагался реактор, и Тони, вложив руки в карманы, прогулочным шагом направился в сторону дворца.  
Стив обнаружился на рынке в компании Дора Милаж и короля. Эти двое теперь, видать, вообще не разлей вода! Тони хмыкнул и вальяжно пошёл к ним.  
— Решили прибарахлиться? — Старк взял какую-то штуку, судя по мелодичному звуку, который она издала, это оказался музыкальный инструмент.  
— Тони! — Стив обернулся и уже хотел, видимо, что-то сказать приветственное, но уголки его губ, уже готовые расползтись в улыбке, вдруг резко упали вниз, и Роджерс принял вид весьма скорбный и встревоженный. — Что это?  
— Это? Да так. — Тони постучал ногтем по генератору.  
— Старк.  
— Ну что сразу «Старк»?! — проворчал тот в ответ и подошел ближе.  
Король продолжал стоять молча, только чуть отошел в сторону, буквально на шаг.  
— Обычный бытовой генератор наночастиц, подумаешь! Он съемный! И не имеет связи с моим сердцем, если ты об этом. Да хватит уже на меня так смотреть!  
— Не пугай так больше, — негромко произнес Стив и поморщился, но тут же улыбнулся. — Рад тебя видеть. Очень рад.  
— Ну да, ну да. — Тони осмотрел Роджерса. Тот выглядел вполне здоровым и довольным жизнью. Балахон уже не мог скрыть живот, тот вызывающе выпирал, и почему-то ужасно хотелось его потрогать. У Тони аж ладони зачесались.  
— Пожалуй, мне стоит вернуться во дворец и проконтролировать работу Шури над новыми датчиками для пограничной зоны. Мистер Старк. Стив.  
Его Величество с поистине кошачьей грацией склонил голову и удалился с частью охраны.  
— Он называет тебя по имени?  
— Ну да. А как еще?  
— А я, значит, мистер Старк. — Почему-то Тони нестерпимо хотелось брюзжать.  
— Ты сегодня не в духе? Что-то случилось? — Стив подошел ближе и встал рядом, разглядывая Тони со странной смесью веселья и нежности.   
— Ровным счетом ничего.   
— Как дела у Питера?  
— Вполне. Учеба, супергеройство, рутина.  
— Супергеройство? — Стив нахмурился и снова принял встревоженный вид.  
— Не переживай, за ним присматривает Хэппи. Ну и мои датчики. И мой костюм. И Пятница.   
— И ты, — улыбнулся Стив.  
— Я как раз-таки не присматриваю. Мне что, думаешь, больше заняться нечем?  
Стив внезапно очень широко и счастливо улыбнулся, шагнул к Тони вплотную и взял под руку.  
— Пройдемся? Люблю бродить по рынку. Жаль, ребята этого не любят.   
— И я их понимаю. — Несмотря на недовольный тон, Старк безропотно пошел со Стивом, позволяя себя вести уверенной рукой.  
— Дети играют с Виженом. Он очень ладит с ними, ты знал?   
— Вот и нянька для твоего нашлась.  
Стив рассмеялся.  
— Этих нянек у нас уже... один лучше другого.  
— Как... Как вы поживаете? С мини-Роджерсом?  
— Мини-Роджерс поживает хорошо. Спасибо, что спросил. Я тоже неплохо, но не могу спать на животе. Не могу долго сидеть. Легче ходить. Иногда страшно обжираюсь. Я не поправился? — внезапно спросил Стив, очень внимательно глядя на Тони. — Только честно.  
— Э? — Тони издал очень интеллектуальный нечленораздельный звук и окинул Стива вопросительным взглядом. — Нет? Нет, ты не поправился. Все также... суперсолдатски суперсолдат. Разве что пузо торчит. Но в остальном все так же.  
— Врешь, — улыбнулся Стив. — Я поправился. Но Лора уверяет, что все быстро вернется в норму.   
— Ага. Уверен, так и будет.  
— Как твои дела, Тони? — Стив делал вид, что очень занят поеданием чего-то похожего на рахат-лукум, которым его угощала подошедшая к ним пожилая леди. — Enkosi.  
— Что?  
— Я ее поблагодарил за угощение.  
— И часто они так... тебя угощают?  
— О, постоянно. От того и полнею. Даже мой метаболизм не справляется. — Стив отмахнулся совершенно не свойственным ему раньше жестом. — Не увиливай от вопроса.  
— А? Ты что-то сказал?  
— Я спросил, как твои дела, и жду ответа. Развернутого желательно.  
— Пф.  
Стив слизнул налипшую к губам сладость и внимательно посмотрел на Тони.  
— Мои дела просто чудесно. Немного достал Росс, но в остальном... все прекрасно.  
— Ты снова собираешь МАРКи?  
— А что мне еще делать?  
— И режим сна и питания снова полетел к черту?  
— Не ругайся. Здесь же мини-Роджерс!  
— Мини-Роджерс в порядке, а вот ты, сдается мне, не в порядке. Я подумал, может, Вижну лучше перебраться обратно на базу?  
— Зачем? Ему тут ведь нравится!  
— Тебе... тебе не одиноко? — осторожно спросил Стив, крепко придерживая Тони за локоть, чтобы не дать ему сбежать. — Я беспокоюсь о тебе. Мы все переживаем. Если бы мог, я бы оставил тебя здесь. В Ваканде.  
— И что бы мы тут все делали?  
— Не знаю. Но уверен, занятие бы точно нашлось. Когда мы все вместе, всегда найдется занятие. — Стив потянул Тони за собой дальше между прилавков с ароматными пряностями. — Ванда просила прикупить кое-что. Ее кулинарное мастерство с каждым разом все выше. Тебе стоит остаться на ужин.  
— Останусь.  
— Правда?  
Стив так удивился и обрадовался, что Тони даже как-то растерялся. А потом его прямо в грудь ударило ужасной тоской. Он скучал. Вот ведь срань какая! Засада! Он чертовски соскучился. Соскучился по всему этому. По ужинам. Домашней еде, а не типа домашней еде из ресторанов с доставкой. По возне Мстителей, по этому уюту, который всегда чувствовался раньше. Все эти выходы куда-то вместе, даже если миру не грозила угроза.  
— Не хватает только Брюса и Тора. Никак не могу связаться ни с одним из них. Шури и Вижн пока не разобрались с устройством Бивреста. А в межпространственные путешествия в моем положении пока не стоит соваться, так что мы просто сидим и ждем Тора. А Нат и Ванда ищут Брюса.  
— Нат допустила в свои дела еще кого-то?   
— Слушай, если ты думаешь, что она чокнутая одиночка, то это совершенно не значит, что она такая и есть. — Стив оскорбился, а Тони разозлился. Но не из-за обиды на слова, а из-за... ревности. У Роджерса всегда были какие-то... чересчур близкие отношения с Романовой. И почему-то спустя столько лет Старка это так задело. Он раздраженно выдернул руку, но Стив тут же поймал его снова.  
— Не злись, — попросил он негромко. Тони для проформы попыхтел, как злой еж, но Стив буквально сиял от радости и был весь такой беременный, довольный жизнью и ни капли не капитанский. Да к черту! Так и есть, Старк растаял. Совершенно по-глупому  
— Не только Тора и Брюса. Еще нет нашего неумирающего Фьюри.  
— И Марии, — подхватил Стив и купил пару пакетиков с приправами, болтая с продавцом на местном языке.  
— А ты времени зря не терял, я погляжу. Поднаторел в языках, Роджерс?  
— И в боевых искусствах.   
— Ты сбрендил?! А если это навредит мини-Роджерсу?!  
— Я советовался с врачами. Нормированные нагрузки только полезны нам обоим. Не переживай.  
— Я и не переживал. Скажешь тоже! Я только... не хочу терять боевую единицу, если вдруг что. Ну сам понимаешь...   
— Когда малыш родится, я вернусь в строй. А пока... прости, у меня сейчас миссия важнее. — Стив взял Тони за руку и притянул к своему животу.  
Изнутри кто-то приветственно толкнулся в ладонь Тони.   
— Вот вы и познакомились, — улыбнулся Стив.  
— Привет, мини-Роджерс. — Голос у Тони был хриплым не от странных, щемящих душу чувств. Вовсе нет.  
— Мы скучаем, Тони. — Стив стал серьезен. Старк с большой неохотой убрал руку с его живота, но Роджерс при этом продолжал сжимать ладонь Тони в своей. — И очень ценим то, что ты для нас делаешь. И у меня к тебе личная просьба, если позволишь. Береги себя. Пожалуйста, Тони.   
Старк вытянул руку из хватки Стива и вытер о штанину, спрятал в карман кулак и некоторое время молча смотрел на колышущиеся на ветру развешанные над прилавком амулеты.  
Наконец, он кивнул.  
Это было какое-то больное наваждение! Черт-те что! Они месяцами не виделись, не разговаривали, и это не выбивало Старка из колеи. Жизнь шла, и он шел вперед.   
И вообще, даже когда Тони прилетал в Ваканду, они со Стивом пересекались от силы пару раз. Но каждый этот раз сопровождалось вот этим странным сосущим чувством где-то за грудиной.   
Раньше было также?  
«Скорее всего, — осознал внезапно Тони. — Раньше тоже было так же. Всегда было так же. С той встречи на хеликаррьере ЩИТа, когда Стив радовался знанию о летучих обезьянах».  
Так вот что чувствует неостановимая сила, встречая на своем пути несдвигаемый объект.  
Стив наблюдал за Тони со смесью грусти и вины. Он стал новым кошмаром Тони. Все-таки стал. Теперь уже ничто не будет как прежде.   
С другой стороны «не как прежде» ведь значит, что будет по-новому? И каким будет это новое, зависит от них. Только от них. Не от договоров, не от трагедий, не от политиков, не от обстановки вокруг и не от других людей. С каких пор Капитан Америка боится брать на себя ответственность?  
— Они принимают поправки. Не охотно, но раз приняли одну, то и остальные пройдут. Хотят они этого или нет.   
— Я буду счастлив, если они смогут вернуться. Все они. — Стив не уточнил, кто именно «они», но и так было понятно, кого Капитан Америка имеет ввиду.   
Роджерс сделал вид, что очень занят перекладыванием пакетиков со специями в плетеную корзину, лишь бы не отвечать на закономерный вопрос: «А что насчет тебя, Стив Роджерс?»  
Тони мог бы уйти в этот момент. И тогда все снова пошло бы по заведомому кругу и к заведомому финалу. Если он не учится на своих ошибках, то какой он к черту гений?!  
— Знаешь, когда все дороги ведут в никуда, значит, настала пора возвращаться домой.  
— Знать бы еще... Ждут ли там...  
— Ждут. Очень. — Тони решительно кивнул и подставил локоть. — Пойдем. Ванда, наверное, уже ищет свои приправы. И я чего прилетел-то? Хочу показать тебе кое-что.  
— Я заинтригован.  
— Да? Твой спектр эмоций больше не ограничивается осуждением всего вокруг?  
— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько сильно мой спектр эмоций расширился.   
— Где настоящий Стив Роджерс и что ты с ним сделал?  
— Прекрати паясничать.  
— О, теперь узнаю! Ты и есть Стив Роджерс.   
— Пошли уже.

Они занесли специи на кухню, затем вышли на задний двор, отошли подальше, чтобы их не было видно из окон дворца, и Тони нарочито небрежным жестом хлопнул по генератору на груди. Наночастицы расползлись по его телу, плотно обхватили, броня растеклась, поглотила, сковала в непробиваемую вторую кожу, шлем захлопнулся, и Стив шумно выдохнул. Он не отшатнулся, не отошел, он все также стоял и смотрел во все глаза в полном восторге. Это... льстило.  
— Ну как тебе?   
— Можно потрогать? — одновременно с Тони спросил Стив.  
— Трогай.  
Роджерс шагнул к Старку без всякого страха и опаски и провел кончиками пальцев по линии плеч и вниз по груди, постучал по броне, усмехнулся и вопросительно взглянул на Тони. Старк молча кивнул. Роджерс вцепился в руку Тони, сжал чуть сильнее, помедлил и сжал уже в полную силу. Металл не прогнулся, но датчик запищал, сообщая о нагрузке. Не будь между пальцами Стива и телом Тони брони, рука была бы уже раздавлена.  
— Восхитительно!  
— Думаешь? Ну да, восхитительно. Я бы даже сказал, божественно.  
— По божественному это у нас Тор спец. А я скажу как простой смертный: выглядит невероятно круто. У меня аж мурашки.  
— Завязывай с лестью, Роджерс.   
— В моих настройках лести нет, ты знаешь.   
— Зато, кажется, есть... — Тони едва поймал почти вылетевшее слово «заигрывания». В самом начале его карьеры Железным Человеком многие вот именно так с ним и заигрывали: восторгались броней и просили потрогать. И порой в итоге трогали не только броню.  
— Зато есть восторг. И уважение. Это же сколько труда вложено в эту броню! — Стив заминки не заметил.   
— Как и во все остальные.  
— Как и во все остальные. Но эта откалибрована надрать зад суперсолдату. — Стив провел всей ладонью по нагрудной пластине, обвел пальцем светящийся кружок генератора, задумчиво договорил: — В отличие от остальных.  
— Нет, специально не откалибрована. Может ли она надрать зад суперсолдату? Кто знает. Я лично проверять не хочу.  
Когда Тони в броне, они одного роста с Роджерсом. Если откинуть шлем, можно было бы смотреть друг другу в глаза на одном уровне. Почему-то Тони этого не хотелось сейчас, словно Роджерс сможет что-то такое увидеть в нем, что показывать Стиву не стоит. В конце концов, Роджерс побарабанил пальцами по закованному в броню плечу Тони и отошел, улыбнувшись.   
— Это еще не все. Ты сможешь без вреда для мини-Роджерса швырнуть в меня щит?  
— Что? Тони, я не думаю, что это хорошая идея...  
— Я не буду ловить флэшбеки, — отмахнулся Тони. — Не схлопотаю приступ панической атаки, или сердечный, или еще какой приступ. Все нормально. Я хочу тебе кое-что показать. Только и всего.  
— Ты уверен, что это безопасно?  
— Для меня это абсолютно безопасно. И если безопасно для вас, то я бы хотел провести эксперимент.  
— Ладно... — По Стиву было видно, что он не одобрял такие эксперименты, но он послушно сходил во дворец и вернулся оттуда со щитом.  
Что беременность с людьми делает, а?! Гляди, какой покладистый стал! Будь это год назад, Роджерс бы выпятил подбородок и задвинул часовую лекцию о недопустимости подобных экспериментов, потом бы разозлился и треснул Старка щитом без всякого эксперимента.  
Пока Стив ходил за своим фрисби, Тони размышлял о мурашках Стива Роджерса. У Капитана Америка мурашки от вида брони Железного Человека. Интригующе, черт возьми.  
— Я готов.  
— Я тоже. — Тони приготовился отражать. — Давай.  
Стив сделал замах, замер на мгновение, высчитывая траекторию, и отпустил щит в полет. Он выполнил все так, словно у него не изменился центр тяжести, словно у него нет большого выпирающего вперед пуза, в котором сидит еще один человек. Тони залюбовался и едва не проворонил момент, когда щит полетел в его сторону. Он выпустил наночастицы, вынуждая собраться в свой собственный щит, воткнул его краем в землю и уперся ногами. Вибраниум пробил его, вынудив наночастицы рассыпаться и перераспределиться в броне.  
— Тони! — Стив поймал вернувшийся щит и метнулся к Старку.   
— Я в порядке. В порядке. Таки пробил. Ну ладно. Видел? Круто, да? Они могут собираться в любое оружие!   
— Мы больше не будет так делать, — строго сказал Стив, водя руками по броне. — Все цело? Не поранился? Пятница, отчет!  
— Да в порядке я. Все хорошо. Успокойся, мамочка-клуша.  
— Сейчас как тресну. Немедленно вылезай.  
— Чтобы ты мне треснул?  
— Да! — рявкнул Стив.  
И Тони отозвал частицы обратно в генератор.  
Старка тут же сжали в объятиях.  
— Мы больше не будем так делать.  
— Ладно, больше не будем. Успокоился? Тебе нельзя волноваться, помнишь? — Тони неловко похлопал Стива по спине. Тот все никак его не отпускал, так что Старку пришлось тоже обнять в ответ. — Все хорошо. Все хорошо, Стив. Все. Хорошо.  
Роджерс, наконец, смог от него отлипнуть.  
— Знаешь, позволь тебе кое-что показать. Раз уж ты планируешь пользоваться щитом.   
— Оу, мастер-класс. Ну давай.  
Броня снова облепила его, но на этот раз закрываться шлемом Старк не стал.  
— Ты не очень эффективно упираешься ногами. Попробуй так. — Стив перехватил свой щит удобнее и продемонстрировал, что именно имеет ввиду. — Да, так. Руки выше, локти выставь. Не налегай плечом, прими удар и отбей. Удар нужно отвести, чтобы нанести свой в ответ. Ты же не будешь всю битву прятаться за щитом, верно? Ты прикрываешься, не прячешься. Разница есть. В бою особенно.   
Сэм и Клинт наблюдали за происходящим из-за кустов.  
— Тебе не кажется, что... ну, что все налаживается? Между этими двумя? — Клинт кивнул на Стива и Тони.  
— Налаживаться-то налаживается, и я чертовски этому рад. Да вот только надолго ли?  
— Думаю, теперь надолго. — Клинт почему-то подмигнул Сэму и, лукаво улыбнувшись, пошел обратно во дворец.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — окликнул его Сэм, шагая следом.  
— Ты ж у нас психолог. Неужели не видишь?  
— Чего не вижу?  
— Сразу видно, ты не женат, — снова загадочно ответил Бартон, уходя вперед.  
Сэм остановился, обдумывая слова друга. Не думает же он, что... Да ладно! Чтобы эти двое да вместе? В том самом смысле «вместе». Если все идет к тому, то нужно объявлять общий сбор. Немедленно!  
— Боже, Сэм, на тебе лица нет! — Лора разливала какао для детей и Клинта. — Выпей какао.  
— К черту какао! — воскликнул Сэм и тут же получил по лбу метко брошенным Клинтом овсяным печеньем.   
— Следи за языком в присутствии моих детей.  
— Извините. Общий сбор. Срочно! Прямо вот сейчас!  
Лора собрала детей, деловито и без лишних вопросов увела их в комнату, по пути лишь уточнила, стоит ли ей готовить детей к экстренной эвакуации.  
— Нет, это лишнее. Мы насчет... межличностных коммуникаций в команде.  
— А, тогда ладно. — Миссис Бартон улыбнулась мужу и покинула кухню.  
— У меня запищал коммуникатор. — Взъерошенный Скотт вошел в комнату, подтягивая на ходу костюм Человека-Муравья. — Общий сбор?!  
— Пограничники не подают сигналов, что случилось? — Баки вошел следом, передергивая затвор автомата.  
— Откуда прилетело на этот раз? — Нат встала в дверях. Она ничего не держала в руках, но весь ее вид показывал, что все необходимое для надирания задниц у нее с собой.  
— Сигнал подан не Капитаном. Что-то случилось? — Вижн материализовался прямо в центре комнаты.  
— Нет, нападения не происходит, — начал Сэм.  
— Сокол перевозбудился, увидев этих двоих на заднем дворе, — флегматично протянул Клинт, с отвратительным шумом сербнув свой какао.  
— Кого «двоих»? — подозрительно уточнил Баки.  
— Полагаю, Стива и мистера Старка, — раздалось со стороны двери. Король задумчиво оглядел собравшихся.  
Сэм только хотел было разъяснить, почему он инициировал экстренный общий сбор, как у всех раздался сигнал о входящем от Роуди.  
— Они опять подрались?! Я получил сигнал о сборе! Вылетаю сразу, как договорюсь с Пятницей и заполучу доступ к броне! — Изображение Роуди было не очень стабильно, видимо, полковник спешно двигался по коридорам Базы.   
— Никто не подрался! Почему все думают, что общий сбор это всегда какой-то пиздец?! — Сэм повысил голос, чтобы взять ситуацию под контроль.  
— А разве нет? — Ванда вскинула бровь.  
— Сегодня мы собрались здесь, чтобы обсудить... э-э-э... взаимоотношения Стива и Тони.  
Клинт прыснул в кулак от формулировки Сэма.  
— Взаимоотношения? — подозрительно уточнил Роуди. — Без драк?  
— Да. Теперь да.   
— Нужно сделать так, чтобы у них вместо драк были свидания.  
После этих слов Бартона замерли все.   
И так же разом заговорили все. Кухня стала напоминать растревоженный курятник, и неизвестно, до чего бы договорились Мстители, если бы не раздался вопль сирен о нарушении целостности защитного купола над воздушным пространством Ваканды.

Датчики Пятницы зафиксировали движение.  
— Метеорит? — удивленно протянул Тони, задрав голову.   
Стив, увидев летящий и ярко-горящий объект, шагнул вперед, оттер плечом Тони и встал перед ним, закрывая собой.  
— Пригнись.  
— Что?  
Роджерс развернулся и обхватил броню, выставил щит, закрывая, пригнулся, согнув колени. Сначала по ним пришелся звуковой удар, затем их накрыло пылью.  
Что-то валялось бесформенной кучей на пороге дворца, превратив небольшую площадь в кратер.   
— Порядок? — Стив выпрямился.  
— Да. Черт! Пятница говорит, это Брюс!  
— Брюс?  
Мстители высыпали из дворца, когда Стив и Тони добрались к кратеру.  
Халк застонал и скукожился до Беннера, который смотрел на всех огромными от ужаса глазами и повторял только одну фразу:  
— Танос грядет...

***

В тускло освещенной гостиной сидели двое, оба выглядели донельзя уставшими и измученными, словно прошли тысячи дорог вдоль и поперек в поисках ответов.   
По сути так и было.  
— Итак, ты Верховный маг Земли, и говоришь, что использовал один единственный способ уберечь Землю.  
Маг кивнул, плащ обхватил его плечи плотнее, как бы в знак поддержки.  
— Могучий Тор, сын Одина, позволь тебе кое-что прояснить. Я обошел все миры, до которых смог добраться, посетил все временные развилки, поэкспериментировал со всеми моделями ситуаций, которые только смог вообразить, и нашел только одно место, где миру не пришел конец. Только один вариант событий, когда мир сможет выстоять. Спроси меня в чем же особенность этого мира?  
Тор ничего не спросил, глядя на мага исподлобья.  
— В этом мире Старк и Роджерс женаты. Там, конечно, есть поправочка на то, что Старк — Железная Леди.   
— Старк — леди?! Хотел бы я посмотреть на эту «леди».  
— Ага. Только эта разница. В остальном это... стопроцентный Старк. И они ведь как-то поладили с капитаном Роджерсом! И не то что поладили! Полюбили друг друга и поженились. И этот мир выстоял. Остальные стерты в пыль.  
— То, что ты самоуправно сделал, называется насилие над душой. Нельзя вмешиваться в подобные вещи, маг.  
— На кону судьба нашей Вселенной! Я видел, что случилось в остальных мирах, а ты видел, что случилось с твоим! Мстители разделены, и потому они падут. Мстители падут, понимаешь? А с ними и весь мир. Не только Земля, Тор. Все мироздание разрушится. Оно уже рушится. Тут не до этических проблем, мой друг.   
— Навязанная извне любовь долго не проживет. Она не скрепит их узами, которые нам нужны для спасения мира.  
Стивен откинулся на спинку кресла и прикрыл глаза, замерев.   
— Ага, — задумчиво протянул он. — Но я не навязываю им любовь. Беременным оказался Роджерс и неспроста. У него сыворотка и все такое. К тому же из этих двоих Старк более... эмоциональный, он склонен к эмпатии больше, нежели Роджерс. Тони — человек импульсивный, и эмоции его импульсивны, как и поступки. Он уже влюбляется. Да и нравы у него посвободнее, что тоже важно в этом деле. А Роджерсу на пользу гормональная перестройка. Она уже сделала его терпимее к окружающим, сделает и более открытым. Ведь... как ни прискорбно, зачастую не людям сложно с Капитаном Америка, а Капитану Америка сложно с людьми. — Стивен ненадолго замолчал, прежде чем продолжить: — Вот это и скорректирует интересное положение. Как по мне, другого выхода у нас нет и рискнуть стоило. Я и рискнул. Пока все идет как надо. А любовь... это вопрос времени.  
— Как раз его-то у нас больше нет. Танос грядет, — тяжело произнес Тор. — Он уже на подходе.   
Стивен вздохнул и сжал в пальцах Глаз Агамото.   
Должно получится. Иного выбора у них нет. 

Тор отправился на Нидавелир, а Стрэндж наблюдал, как Мстители слушали рассказ Брюса и рассуждали о своих дальнейших действиях.  
— ...И так будет эффективнее. Мы ожидаем массированной атаки, Роджерс! Раз на Земле два камня, нужно установить местонахождение второго. Мне проще это будет сделать с Базы. Не то чтобы я не доверяю вашему оборудованию, Ваше Величество.  
Т'Чалла кивнул, но ни Стив, ни сам Тони не обратили на него никакого внимания.  
— Тони, мы не можем разделиться. Нельзя распылять силы. Если Танос и правда чума, как говорит Брюс, нам нужны все наши силы.   
— Я отправлю к тебе Питера. Пятница уже связалась с Роуди. Они прибудут в Ваканду. Охраняйте Вижна тут. Попытайтесь вытащить эту... штуку. — Старк договаривал уже на ходу, направляясь к двери на выход. — Брюс в курсе, что там и как.  
— Тони.  
— Стив. — Старк вздохнул и обернулся, задержавшись, пока Роджерс подошел к нему.   
Стрэндж в это время прижал сложенные домиком пальцы к губам, растянутым в улыбке. Вот и наглядное действие небольшого магического вмешательства.   
Стив сделал глубокий вдох и согласно кивнул.   
— Я свяжусь с Фьюри. Будем надеяться, у него есть козырь в рукаве. — Капитан смотрел с такой тоской, что Тони буквально чувствовал, каких трудов стоит сейчас Роджерсу согласие с его планом. — Дай знать, как выяснишь что-нибудь.  
— Непременно.   
— Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, — серьезно произнес Стив. — Ты хочешь дать бой там.   
Где «там» уточнять нужды не было.  
— Обещай хотя бы не соваться в одиночку.  
— Ладно.  
Тони облачился в броню, вышел из комнаты, но тут же вернулся обратно, решительно подошел к Стиву и, притянув его к себе, поцеловал.   
Если бы не грядущий Танос, это событие вызвало бы самую бурную реакцию Мстителей, но сейчас было несколько не до того.  
Стрэндж усмехнулся и щелкнул пальцами, прерывая трансляцию событий в Ваканде.   
Во всех остальных мирах столкновение неостановимой силы и несдвигаемого объекта привело к катастрофе.   
А в этом произошло... чудо? Ну да, чудо. 

Тем временем все Мстители стояли в молчании, наблюдая за Капитаном и Железным Человеком.  
Тони оторвался от Стива и хотел уже отойти, но тот продолжал удерживать его, вцепившись в плечи.  
— Ты ведь вернешься?  
— А куда ж я денусь? — Тони улыбнулся и погладил Стива по щеке. — Теперь так особенно.   
Роджерс кивнул и отпустил его.   
В животе потянуло, и малыш сильно-сильно пнул изнутри. Тони развернулся и вышел из комнаты, через некоторое время раздался гул репульсоров, включенных на полную мощность.  
Все это время все стояли в тишине.   
— Ладно, за работу. Воитель на связи? — Стив развернулся к остальным.   
— Он уже в пути. Второй тоже, судя по отчету Пятницы. Но у него датчиков нет, не могу точно сказать, где он, — доложила Наташа, настраивая свой коммуникатор на датчик в броне Воителя.

Когда Стив затягивал ремни на руке для крепежей от щита, в комнату вошел Баки.  
— Ты бы, может... того... отсиделся? Стоит ли в твоем положении соваться в самое пекло?  
— Стоит. Теперь так особенно. Ты все отчеты видел сам. Это не рядовая ситуация, с которой сталкивались Мстители. Если Танос победит, неважно где, отсидеться не выйдет, Бак.   
Стив поправил форму Капитана Америка, скинул бронепластины, прикрывавшие торс, чтобы не давили на живот.   
— Хорошо, что Тони сделал ткань такой эластичной, — улыбнулся Стив, проверяя ремни для крепления щита за спиной.  
— Это он делал?  
— А кто же еще? Все обмундирование делал он. Для всех. Старая форма со времен Ревущих Коммандос, конечно, мила моему сердцу, но, между нами, она была ужасно неудобной.  
Барнс улыбнулся и подошел ближе.  
— Дай помогу.  
— Ага.  
— С ним все будет в порядке. Это же Старк!  
— Да.  
И, пока Баки шнуровал Стиву ботинки, тот продолжил говорить:   
— Знаешь... а ведь мы оба любим хорошую драку, хотя должны были бы предпочитать худой мир. Вот такие мы защитнички. Договориться не смогли, пф... Закончить все и по домам — вот наша цель на словах, но на деле...  
— Что было, то было. А теперь, Стив, все будет хорошо. И все будет еще лучше, если ты хоть притормаживать будешь в бою, ладно? — Баки выпрямился и обхватил друга за плечи. — А то случись что с вами, Тони с нас три шкуры спустит.  
— Я ботинки не могу самостоятельно зашнуровать, Бак. Конечно, буду притормаживать, но отсидеться даже не проси.   
Они немного помолчали, глядя друг на друга, затем Стив улыбнулся и похлопал Барнса по плечу.  
— Как же я надеялся, что моей самой глобальной проблемой будет вопрос моего ребенка о том, где же его мама. А не потенциальный конец света.  
Баки рассмеялся и обнял Капитана покрепче.  
— Я назову малышку Хоуп, — пробормотал Стив, уткнувшись в плечо друга.  
— Чудесное имя. Думаю, и Тони понравится.   
Стив до этого момента никому не говорил, что ждет девочку. И никогда не задумывался, какое имя ей даст. Но на пороге Армагеддон, и внезапно оказалось, что важнее этого имени и нет ничего.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] «Всему свое время, и время всякой вещи под небом: время разбрасывать камни, и время собирать камни, время войне, и время миру» — цитата из Книги Екклесиаста, Ветхий Завет.


	2. Эпилог

— Девочка, — противный, какой-то «слюнявый» голос привлек внимание Хоуп, — хочешь посмотреть на котят?  
Хоуп притормозила. Не то чтобы ей хотелось посмотреть на котят, но она знала, что взрослые дядьки, подходящие на улице с таким вопросам, обычно ничего хорошего не планируют.  
Так что Хоуп притормозила, чтобы отчитать этого мужика за неподобающее поведение.  
— Мистер, — начала она, остановившись.  
— Они тут недалеко. В машине, но мне нужна помощь.  
— Помощь? — Тон Хоуп изменился, она поправила рюкзачок за спиной и подошла к мужчине ближе.  
— Да, видишь, я руку сломал. Тяжеловато с котятами, вот и хотел предложить такой милой девочке забрать одного. — Мужчина продемонстрировал загипсованную руку.  
Хоуп смутилась. Как она сразу не заметила, что человеку нужна помощь?  
— Конечно. Пойдемте, сэр. Посмотрим, что у вас там.  
Хоуп решительно пошла в указанном направлении. Ее белокурые косички разделенные идеальным пробором колыхались при ходьбе, а голубые глаза смотрели серьезно и внимательно.  
— Сколько тебе лет, милая? — Мужчина был весьма доволен этой встречей.  
— Десять, сэр.  
— Изумительно, — протянул мужчина.  
Никто из прохожих не обратил внимания на то, как мужчина в гипсе и девочка прошли за угол здания, свернув с оживленной улицы в безлюдный тупик.

— Я уволю Хэппи! Богом клянусь, уволю!  
— Не нервничай, Тони, когда ты нервничаешь, начинаешь чересчур дергаться, я и свалиться с тебя могу. — Стив изо всех сил держался. Паникой тут не поможешь.  
Он цеплялся за броню и крепче сжимал руку Старка.  
— Он должен был ее забрать после балета! Какого хрена…  
— Все в порядке, я на месте, — раздался голос Питера на коммуникаторе. — Тут…  
— Пап, я в порядке, — раздался голос Хоуп.  
— Дорогая, ты…  
— Стой где стоишь, юная леди!  
— Тони, не бесись, со мной все хорошо, — очень спокойно произнесла девочка.  
Когда Тони и Стив приземлились, Старк убрал броню.  
Питер стоял возле какого-то мужика, который валялся в луже и стонал, сжимая пах.  
— Вызовите скорую, боже, я истекаю кровью.  
— Что тут произошло? — строго спросил Стив, подойдя к дочери и принимаясь ее ощупывать и оглядывать в поисках повреждений, которых, слава богу, не было.  
— Думаю, ему и правда нужна госпитализация, — неуверенно протянула Хоуп, поправляя сбившиеся косички.  
Тони подошел к валяющемуся мужику и наставил на него репульсор.  
— От кого ты?! Отвечай! Кто за тобой стоит?!  
— Думаю, он просто педофил, — очень спокойно ответила Хоуп, обнимая отца, стоящего перед ней на коленях. — Я применила прием, которому меня научила тетя Кэрол. Все хорошо, папочка.  
— Это правда. Я не вмешивался, — озадаченно ответил Питер. — Я пришел, а этот уже тут валялся.  
— Почему ты не дождалась Хэппи, милая?  
— Хотела пройтись. Я ему позвонила, что приду в парк. Он обещал меня ждать там, а потом угостить мороженым. У меня же датчик, Тони. Не злись на Хэппи.  
— Датчик все равно передает сигнал с какой-то задержкой. Пусть и крошечной, — проворчал Старк, уже остынув. Против этих просящих глаз Хоуп у него не было ни оружия, ни защиты.  
— Отбой, ребята, разворачивай квинджет обратно на Базу. — Стив вывел обеспокоенную проекцию Наташи.  
— Это не похищение? Ближе всех из наших Пит, и…  
— Я тут, миссис Беннер. Как получил сигнал, так сразу рванул сюда. — Пит помахал Наташе. — Но тут… Хоуп справилась сама.  
— Сама? — удивилась Черная Вдова.  
— У нас будет серьезный разговор на Базе. У всех у нас, — процедил Старк сквозь зубы и прервал трансляцию. — Роджерс! Какого хрена Кэрол учит Хоуп каким-то там приемам?! Мы же договорились, что учим Хоуп…  
— Убегать и прятаться. Вызывать нас. Я знаю. Но не могу же я запретить ей общаться со своими… тетями! Детка, иди с Питером, ладно? Хэппи вас подберет.  
— Не ругайтесь, — попросила Хоуп, цепляясь за отца. — Мне жаль. Я просто… я знала, что справлюсь. А если бы он пристал к другой девочке? К другой девочке, не дочке Капитана Америка? А теперь он никому не навредит.  
— Ладно, детка, обещаю, мы не поругаемся. Мы подойдем чуть позже. Иди.  
Запыхавшийся Хэппи прибежал к ним.  
— Отвези детей на Базу, — попросил его Стив и тут же пошел на перехват к Старку, который рванул к Хэппи с явно не дружелюбным намерением. — Тони! Хэй!  
— Я тебя уволю на хер!  
— Никто никого не уволит. Хэппи, поезжайте.  
— Мы должны ограничить общение Хоуп с…  
— С ее семьей? И как ты себе это представляешь? Уверен, Кэрол хотела как лучше. Да и девочке же нужно и женское воспитание, ты сам так говорил.  
— Но не в лице Капитана Марвел! Или Черной Вдовы!  
— Или Алой Ведьмы. Или Осы. Или еще... Одним словом, я тебя понял. Но они ее семья. Уж какая есть. Я не могу запереть свою дочь в башне и никого к ней не подпускать. А когда она пойдет на свидание, мне страшно представить, что ты сотворишь с ее бойфрендом!  
— Не смей говорить мне о свиданиях, я уже пишу специальные коды для Пятницы. — проворчал Тони, и Стив, рассмеявшись, его обнял, затем поцеловал.  
Питер и Хоуп загрузились в машину к Хэппи, Тони проводил их взглядом, затем вздохнул и обнял Стива.  
— Меня до сих пор трясет.  
— Иногда у меня такое чувство, что это не я ее выносил и родил, а ты.  
— Удивительная беспечность, Роджерс! Как ты можешь быть так спокоен?!  
— Потому что она наша дочь. У нас есть ты, чтобы беспокоится за всех. — Стив улыбнулся, но Тони закатил глаза в ответ на его реплику. — Полетели домой.  
— И все же я проведу воспитательную беседу со всеми. Никто не отвертится.  
— Сегодня Тор прилетает.  
— И с ним тоже проведу.  
Стив улыбнулся и взял Тони за руку. Их обручальные кольца поймали солнечный свет и отразили его. Старк смотрел на их переплетенные пальцы, и в конце концов гнев и тревога ушли.  
— Тяжело быть родителями, да?  
— Да уж задачка непростая, но знаешь что? — Тони притиснул Стива к себе. — Может, пора завести Хоуп компанию? Братишку или сестренку?  
Стив поцеловал Тони и велел Пятнице доставить их скорей домой.  
— А я как же? — промычал мужик, продолжая все так же лежать в луже и держаться за свой пах.  
— Патруль два-один уже подъехал, — ответила Пятница, и в доказательство ее слов раздались все приближающиеся звуки сирен.  
— Надеюсь, скорую вы вызвали?  
— Нет, — злобно бросил Тони.  
— Знаешь, хорошо, что тебя вывели из строя до того, как мы пришли, — произнес Стив. — Иначе бы врачи никогда тебе больше не понадобились. Пакуйте его.  
Капитан Америка удобнее обхватил броню мужа и приготовился к совместному взлету.  
Подоспевшие полицейские едва удержались от соблазна не пялиться на эту парочку и забить на свои обязанности. Капитан Америка не простил бы им халатности.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] «Всему свое время, и время всякой вещи под небом: время разбрасывать камни, и время собирать камни, время войне, и время миру» — цитата из Книги Екклесиаста, Ветхий Завет.


End file.
